Let Go
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Usgai is betrayed by everyone but one person. She leaves and comes back years later as a totally new person. Will Usagi let go of her past and forced future and become who she wants or will she be forced to follow the path laid out for her. Shoujoai R
1. Chapter 1

Alright new fic time. Hehe I will be making a sequal to A New Destany, A New love. But for now I wanted to do something new. Anyway I don't own sailor moon. I don't own the Title. The title comes from Avril's album Let Go. So I have disided that this will involve betrayel. This fic will be shorter then the last one so it will go by quick. I will need a beta if any one is interested. This of coarse will contain may contain myinfamous pairing of Usagi/Michiru. Takes place after stars. Anyway here is chapter one enjoy.

'…' inner thoughts

* * *

Usagi was heading to park to meet her long time love Mamoru. Today was there anniversary, and after saving up for weeks she managed to buy him new watch. She arrived at their spot which was in the middle of the flower garden. When she arrived she saw something that would forever change the future. Her Mamoru was kissing another woman. She just stood there in shock unable to move.

"Mamoru what about your girlfriend" said the girl.

"Don't worry about her. I have never loved her. I mean who could. She is a total ditz, loves to pig out, andis anairhead, that will amount to nothing" said Mamoru as they went back to making out.

Usagi stood there a few moments longer. She then turned around tears streaming down her face. Usagi then proceeded to run home. 'How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me.' Her mind just plagued with all of the memories of them together. This caused her to cry harder. She walked into her home.

"Usagi. Your teacher called again. You failed another test." said Usagi's mother in a furious tone.

"Mom…I..I just can't deal with this right now" said Usagi with tears in her eyes.

"You will make time do deal with this Usagi" said her father as he walked over.

"That's fine but not at this moment" pleaded Usagi.

"You better apply your self. You'll end up a whore on the street" spat her dad.

"Who care's what happens to her, she is good for nothing" smirked Shingo from the living room.

"Go up stairs and study. You won't believing this house, other then for school, until your grades are up" said her mother as she walked back into the kitchen to fix dinner.

Usagi padded her way up to her bed room. Once up there she got out her books and tried to study. It wasn't long until she broke down again. After a while she regained her composure and began to study. About half an hour later Chibi-Usa walked in. "You're wasting your time. You're too stupid to learn anything. You will never become anyone. There is no way you can become Neo-Queen Serenity because you're a hopeless cause" said Chibi-Usa.

"Shut up" spat Usagi.

"Why are you being so mean to me" sobbed Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi be nicer to your cousin" said her mother as she walked in to comfort Chibi-Usa. "There, there, Chibi-Usa how about we go and get you some ice cream. Usagi no dissert tonight. You are to stay up here and study. I will bring dinner up for you" said her mom as she and Chibi-Usa left her room.

A few hours later after studying her communicator went off. "Usagi there is a yoma attacking at the crown" said Mars.

"Alright I'll be right there" said Usagi as Mars left the communicator screen. "Moon Eternal Make Up" yelled Usagi as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

She began to run to the crown. She was half way there when two yoma sprung out of now where. "Stop right there. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you" yelled Sailor Moon.

The yoma's laughed and charged at Usagi. She barely missed one the attack form one yoma. The other's attack had made contact and sent her flying back into a wall causing her ankle to make a sicking crack. The other yoma then picked up Sailor Moon and rapped it self around her, digging its sharp claws into her back. Sailor Moon screamed out in pain. She finally managed to get out of the hold and dust both Yoma.

Sailor Moon then ran as fast as she could, ignoring the immense pain in her ankle to the crown. When she got there Uranus, Venus, Pluto and Jupiter were fighting, Mercury was on her computer trying to find a weakness, Tuxedo Mask was looking over Mars wrist with Chibi-moon, and Saturn used her wall to protect them. Cutting threw all the bullshit Sailor Moon just attacked even though she was already drained from her other battle. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon. Her attack destroyed the yoma. "Sorry I am late. I was atta" said Sailor moon but she was cut off by Mars.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Thanks to you, my wrist is sprained. How is it that you are our leader" spat Mars.

Everyone then turned to Pluto. "Hey don't look at me I no surehow this nit-wit became our leader let alone princess" said Pluto.

"Let me explain" pleaded Sailor Moon who was now leaning against the wall for support from her injuries.

"Explain what how you were sleeping instead of helping us out. You are a poor excise of a princess. A princess is supposed to help her friends" said Venus.

"I wasn't sleeping I was stu" said Moon as she tried to defend her self but was cut off by Mercury.

"Don't say studying. We all know that's a lie because no amount of studying could ever make you smarter. If you weren't sleeping then you were probly eating" said Mercury.

"Not that you should be eating anyway. Your getting pretty hefty as it is" said Jupiter. This caused the other scouts to snicker and Tuxedo to look away in embarrassment.

"Don't bother showing up any more. We can fight them our selves. Besides we don't need a pathetic fighter like you to get in the way" said Uranus.

"You are no longer the leader or a scout" said Luna bitterly.

Sailor Moon just stared in shock at everyone. She looked at Tuxedo Mask hopping that he would redeem himself and say something. Anything to show that he really did love her and that what she saw in the park was just a figment of her imagination. He said and did nothing except look away when she looked at him.

She began to tear up as she turned to Chibi-Moon. Surely her own flesh and blood didn't hate her that much. Sure they had there arguments but still. Chibi-Moon just staired at her and said the one thing that would forever change Usagi. "There is no way that a pathetic excise of a person, like you, could ever be my mother. You can't do anything right not even walk to feet without falling. You are not her and you never will be" spat Chibi-Moon.

Not being able to stand any longer from the shear emotional of physical pain she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The scouts just stared at her, already starting to regret what they just said. They were just so angry and worried about her. They wanted her to become her future self, and thus ignoring the pain they caused her through there harsh words and actions.

"So that's it" said Moon as she regained her composure and stared to stand dispite the pain it cause her.

"Usagi" began Rei after she and the others de-transformed.

"Shut up. You all had your turn to talk. Now its mine. All you seem to care about is the future and who I should be. No one cares for who I am now. All you do is see my flaws and pick at them. Never once helping to fix them. Never caring about who I am and what I can do. Do you even care that there are some days that I wish I was dead. Do you have any idea how lonely it is. Do you know what it feels like to believe that you have people who love you and support you, but then learn that its all a lie because you are never good enough for them. No of course not. You just want me to be something that I'm not, and offering no help into getting there. You want some one who is perfect. Well I am sorry but I can't be her. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not or ever going to be anymore" said Sailor Moon.

"You have to think of Crystal Tokyo. Stop being selfish" said Artemis as the scouts, luna, and Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement.

Sailor moon just gave a look of disgust and shook her head. She tossedher communicatorat Rei. "You can be the leader. You have always wanted to. Look after them but lead them" said Moon.

She then tossed something to Mamoru. He caught it and looked down at it. It was the engagement ring he had given her a few weeks back. "Usko" said Mamoru as he realized what this ment.

"Don't say anything Mamoru-san. Your actionsnow and earlierspoke it all. I was hopping you would redeem your self now but I see that is not going to happen. Do you even know what today is?" said Moon as she started to limp away. She turned back to look at him, and he just gave her a blank look. She turned around again and faced them once more. "I didn't think so." She then de-transformed and the scouts saw the horrible shape she was really in and realized what must of happened. "Oh by the way Mamoru Happy Anniversary" spat Usagi as she limped away.

It was now dark out and Usagi was about half way home. Realizing she was on the verge of collapsing she leaned against the wall to support her self and continued to limp home. After about half an hour later she made it back. Before turning into the driveway to go into her house she used the crystal to heal her self. She turned into the drive way and was about to climb the tree in order to get into her bed room when her parents came running out. "Usagi. What were you thinking. You should be upstairs you know you are grounded" said her mother.

"You will not be receiving dinner tonight as punishment. Now go back up to your room and study" spat her father.

"Why can't you be more like Shingo or Chibi-Usa. There perfect. Why can't you be like" sighed her mother he then went back to the dinner table.

Usagi just looked her so called family and then ran upstairs. Her parents went about there activities dismissing Usagi from their thoughts hoping that it would cool them down so they could speak reasonably well to Usagi tomorrow with out blowing up at her. They knew that they shouldn't have said some of the stuff that they did, put they over reacted and were concerned for there daughter.

Upstairs Usagi was a reck. Her boyfriend cheated on her, when she wanted comfort she went to turn her parents who just blew up at her not evening noticing that she was already in pain, then her so called friends turn there back on her. 'I can't do it any more. Everyone wants me to be some one I'm not. No one cares about who I am. They just see my flaws. Even my own family is like that. I can't be me if I have to stay here and be forced down a path that I really don't want.' With that Usagi packed some cloths wrote a quick note to her parents and set it by the her stereo. With that she used the crystal to get an ID card and grabbed her savings, which was about 4,000 yen. (A/N I don't know the exchange rate..yeah) After which she climbed out the window and took a cab to the airport.

Once inside the Airport she walked over to the desk. "I would like a one way ticket to America" said Usagi.

"Alright let see. We have a flight that leaves in half an hour. We only have one seat left on that flight and its first class. But first I need to see some Id" said the woman.

"Sure thing" said Usagi as she pulled out her new Id card.

The women examined it and then nodded her head. "Let see. Rose Skywalker is it" said the women. Usagi just nodded. (a/n yeah I know I couldn't think of a good last name alright. I don't own the last name. Gorge Lucas does.) "Alright would you like the flight Ms. Skywalker?" asked the women.

"Yes please" said Usagi.

"Alright that will be 450 yen" said the women. Usagi handed over the money to her. "Enjoy your flight. Your flight is at gate 15" said the woman.

"Thank you" said Usagi. Usagi then proceed to gate 15.

After about a 10 minute walk she arrived and sat down near the window staring out the window. She was so busy looking out the window that she did not even realize that some one sat down next to her. "Usagi what are you doing here" said the voice.

Usagi turned around and saw that Michiru was next to her. "Michiru. I thought you didn't get in until tomorrow" said Usagi trying to avoid the question.

"I managed to catch an early flight back. Haruka should be out front soon to pick me up. But what are you doing here?" asked Michiru once again.

"How were your concerts in America" asked Usagi avoiding the question once again.

"They were fine. Usagi why are you here and don't try and change the subject" said Michiru sternly but then softened after seeing the pain in her eyes. "Usagi what happen. You have your prince and everyone here, why run" said Michiru coming to full understanding to why she was here.

Usagi then said the one thing that would forever change the future and any hope of finding her until she wanted to be found. "He is no prince of mine" spat Usagi. By saying this her conection to Mamoru was now broken. She then proceeded to tell her about what happened during the day. She finished by saying " They don't care about me, Usagi, they only care about their princess. No one cares about me. I'm sick of waking up every day and hoping that today is the day I die. I just want to be me. I want to find out who I am and what I can do. I want to do this on my own accords. But mostly I want some one to love me because of me not because of the future or the past. Just me, I want them to love just me" said Usagi finishing in a whisper.

"Usagi. I have and always will care about you. Sure I think you have the potential to become a great Queen but you have to do what you want to do. Sure I would die for the moon princess but I would also die for you, Usagi. Usagi I love everything about you. Your ability to make other's happy when they are glum, and the fact that you never give up" said Michiru.

"Flight 256 heading for Los Angeles now boarding first class passengers'" said a women over the load speaker.

"Your not going to tell anyone Michiru" said Usagi as she stood up.

"No Usagi. I won't. Just promise me that you will try hard and won't give up. Believe in your self like I believe in you" said Michiru.

"Thank you Michiru" said Usagi.

"Oh Usagi. Here. This is my privet cell number. Only a few people have it. Call me when you get to were ever your going. I would still like use to be friends" said Michiru as she pulled Usagi in for a hug.

"Thank you Michiru. I would like that too. By the way my new name is Rose Skywalker. If any one ask's just say that we met over in the states" said Usagi as she returned the hug and Michiru nodded with some tears in her eyes. After about a moment they broke the hug. Usagi then looked at Michiru and with out warning on both parts she leaned in and kissed Michiru on the lips. Surprisingly Michiru didn't pull away but deepend the kiss.

"Last call for Flight 256 to Los Angeles" said the women over the loud speaker.

The kiss was finally broken. And both blushed slightly. "Well I better go. Talk to you soon. Next time your in the states come visit me" said Rose as she left to boarded the plain. Michiru just stayed and whached the plain take off thinking of the blonde that now plagued her thoughts, causing her to blush even more.

* * *

Alright there is the First chapter to Let go. Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling. I need a beta if anyone is interested. If you would like to see a darker version of this fic let me know and I will do a rewrite. As it stands now, Usagi will most likely become a skater/suffer girl, rock artist, causing her to be famouse under her new name. Anyway the sequal to A New Destany, A New Love will either be up later today or tomorrow sometime. Butnow that i think about it, itcould be a stand alone fic right here. Anyway should I continue. Yes, no Review. Later peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2 of Let Go. Woot. Haha thanks to all of the reviewers for the reiveiws. Haha keep'em coming. Lol anyway I still need a beta if anyone is interested. This chapter deals more with the other scouts and there reactions to when they find out she is gone. Here is chapter 2 Enjoy.

'…' inner thoughts _Song lyrics

* * *

_

Usagi walked on to the airplane and found that her set was in the front row at the window. Usagi was so bussy looking out the window that she did not notice that the person sitting next to her was calling her. "Usagi…Usagi" said the person next to her.

'Oh crap. Did some one catch me. This is just great.' Usagi turned around and saw who was sitting next to her. "Galaxia what are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I found this planet to be very nice when I was here. Besides not many knew what went down on this planet so I figure it is a good place to restart. But what about you" said Galaxia.

"Well to start off call me Rose. My new name is Rose Skywalker" said Usagi as she began to tell Galaxia what happened earlier today.

"Those bitches. Why would they do that. Hey since were both looking for a new start why not look together. I don't have that much cash but maybe if we combine our efforts we will be ok" said Galaxia.

"I think I would like that. The first thing I want to do is change my image when we get there. I want to be a whole new person" said Usagi, who for the first time to day showed a genuine smile.

"Oh and what do you plain to do, for your change that is?" asked Galaxia.

"I'm not sure but I think the first thing I will do is get a job" said Usagi.

"Sounds good to me. But what kind of a job. I don't want my friend to be some kind of strip dancer or hooker" said Galaxia with a goofy grin.

This caused Usagi to laugh. "No none of those. I'll tell you what if you promise not to tell anyone what I did behind the scouts back" said Usagi.

"Alright" replied Galaxia.

"Well one of my friends had a guitar and I so I tried to play it once. After that I fell in love with it and my friend taught me how to play. After which I began to humm and I was told I had a really good voice. So I think I will buy a guitar once we get there and get a job singing some where" said Usagi with a smile as she remembered the time she had with some of her other friends before everything happened.

"Sounds good" said Galaxia. 'She is so cute when she smiles. She looks like an angel. No wait she is an angel. She saved me. Oh my God am I in love with her!'

Usagi just looked Galaxia and smiled. "I got it. How about we promise each other right now that we will be there for one another when we need it" said Usagi.

"Sounds great. Thank you my friend. You are my first and only friend. So thank you Usagi. I promise that I will always be there for you" said Galaxia with tears in her eyes. 'Oh God. I am in love with her. Maybe after a while I will be able to tell her how I feel'.

Usagi then whipped out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write something done before she lost her thought. Once she finished Galaxia grabbed the paper and started to read it. "Hey give that back" said Usagi as she tried to be angry at her friend.

"Wow. Usagi this is really good. Deep" said Galaxia.

"I just wrote what I feel. That's what I love about music is that you can always's portray what your feeling. I think sometimes it lets others who here it know that they are not alone in this world, that there are others just like them" said Usagi with a smile as she put the song back into her bag.

"Yeah" said Galaxia.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be taking off momentarily" said the flight attendant.

Usagi, with out even realizing it leaned her head on Galaxia's shoulder and closed her eyes. 'If only they could see what she is capable of. They can't see the sweet loving girl right in front of them. Michiru sees it. I know she does. I got just the plain. I know that time has been altered but Pluto I doubt has picked up on it. I will use my power hold there so called future together. Then when Usagi come's back in a while it can be a big kick in the ass. She is so cute when she is sleeping. So innocent' A faint blush came across Galaxia's face.

'I wonder what Michiru is doing right now.' Usagi then drifted of into a much need rest.

"Michiru, I have missed you" greeted Haruka as Michiru got into her car after putting her bags in the trunk.

Haruka then gave Michiru a kiss on the lips. They finally broke there kiss. 'Usagi," Michiru shook her head remembering that she was with Haruka. "I have missed you to. Let's go home I am very tiered" said Michiru. 'Why did I think Haruka is my Usagi. Wait when did Usagi become mine? I hope she calls soon.'

"Right. Tommarrow I need to tell you something that happened today. But you should rest and not worry about it right now" said Haruka who was trying to figure out how to tell her girlfriend what went on today.

"Alright" said Michiru.

They went home and Michiru unpacked her bags, showered and went to bed were she dreamt of Usagi. In the mean time Haruka was trying to think of what to tell Michiru, not knowing that Michiru already knew. Eventually she decided to take her out to breakfast and explain it that way.

It was soon morning and Mrs. Tsukino decided to check on her daughter, after feeling that she could now talk calmly with her. "Usagi, honey. I am sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. Let's talk" said Mrs. Tsukino as she entered her daughter's room. She then let out a scream after seeing that all of Usagi's cloths were gone. Her husband, Sammy and Chibi-Usa ran in and saw Mrs. Tsukino was on the ground sobbing.

"Maybe she went to one of her friends house" said Sammy not wanting to admit the truth. He then went and called all of her friends, who then said they would be right over.

'Usagi couldn't last two minutes by her self. I doubt she is far away' though Chibi-Usa as she began worry about her existence.

Mr. Tsukino was on the ground consulting his wife trying hopping that his daughter was at one of her friend's house. A little bit of time passed but to the Tsukino's it felt like an eternity. Soon all of her friends and boyfriend was in the room. They were in shock over the fact that Usagi was gone. All of them had said that they did not see Usagi since yesterday. "Hey look. Usagi left a note" said Rei as she looked at the note by here stareo.

"What's it say?" asked Haruka who was trying to make sure that Michiru was alright. Haruka then but an arm around Michiru's waist.

"It says, Music is an expression of one's emtions and feelings. It is used to portray to others on how one feels. Press play" said Rei. She did what the note said to do.  
(A/N I do not own this song. The song Perfect is owened by Simple Plain not me)

A guitar started in fallowed by another guitar and the drums. Soon the lyrics began.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along _

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

The song ended and the room was in dead silence. The scouts were crying but made no noise. They finally came to terms with what they had done to there princess, leader but most importantly friend. Eventually they collected them selves enough to leave and head to Rei's temple.

The Tsukino's let Chibi-Usa go with them thinking that it would be best if it was with her friends. "I never realized how much we took her forgranted" said Mrs. Tsukino as she broke down yet again.

"No. All I saw was her flaws. Never what she could do" said Mr. Tsukino.

"If I wasn't so mean to her then she would still be here" said Sammy.

"No I pushed her. I said yesterday why could she be like you and Chibi-usa because you guys are perfect. I didn't think she would hear me" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Eventually they collected themselves enough to call the police and report that there daughter was missing. However they would not see there daughter for a long time as they would soon find that there was no leads to were she went.

Over at Rei's temple the scouts weren't fairing much better. After coming to terms with there little revolution they all felt bad even Mamoru who finally figured out what he was missing out on. They finally filled in Michiru on what happened not know that she already knew far more then they did. Everyone but Michiru felt guilty. 'Only you would be so clever to leave your final words to them in a song. I know that crystal Tokyo is gone but if you gave it the illusion that it still exist I give you credit to that. Show them what you're made of love. I hope you call soon. I miss seeing you around, the way you laugh, the way you smile. What am I thinking I have Haruka!'

"Setsuna did you find anything at the time gate?" asked Mamoru hoping that he still had a shot to get her back.

"No I have know idea were she is. But Crystal Tokyo is fine so she must come back" said Setsuna.

"Just like I thought. I knew she could last two minituse with out us" said Chibi-Usa relieved that she would still exist.

"How could you say such a thing. She is your mother" said Setsuna.

"Hey don't look at her you are the one that called her a nit-wit. Besides this just proves that you are right" said Mamoru.

"Look we all said thinks that we didn't mean yesterday" said Makoto.

"You never realize what you have until its gone" said Minako sadly.

"Right. Then we should try and find Usagi as soon as possible" said Ami as she began to use her computer to find any flight listings that Usagi might have taken.

"Why" asked Chibi-Usa.

"The future isn't set in stone. So it could be a matter of time before Crystal Tokyo fades away" said Michiru. 'I would love to see her face when Usagi comes back. That is I hope she comes back. I need her to come back. Maybe I could go there to be with her. What am I thinking I have Haruka.'

This caused Chibi-Usa to become afraid for existence. "I need to aplogies to koneko. She always made me smile no matter how crappy I was feeling" said Haruka.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She gave me a second chance at life" said Hotaru.

"Ami have you found anything yet" asked Michiru, knowing full well that they wouldn't.

"No I haven't. She disappear with out a trace or a clue of ware to look for her" said Ami.

"What about the possibility that she went by sea and land" suggested Michiru.

"Good idea. I will start looking for tickets involving those types of transportation" said Ami.

"I don't want to sound like the morbred one but what if Usagi doesn't want to be found" said Hotaru.

"Don't say such a thing. We are her friends, protectors and court. She needs u" snapped Rei.

'Oh Usagi I hope you show them up. My Usagi I wonder what you are up to. Oh my phone just rang I hope its you.' Michiru shook her head trying to get ride of all of the thoughts involving her Usagi as she answered her phone. "Excusie me guys it is one of my co-workers I will be right back" said Michiru as the scouts nodded in approvel. "Rose, how are you? Where are you? I miss you" said Michiru quickly and quietly.

Back with Rose and Galaxia, Rose finally woke up just as they were about to land. Once they landed in LA. They called a cab and head down town to one of the safer parts of the city. Along the way they stopped and exchagend their yen for American money. Compound they had 50,000 dollars. They knew that it wouldn't last long. After searching for a while they found a good apartment for 500 dollars mounth. It had two master bedrooms with a bathroom attached, a kitchen with the works, and a living room. (a/n yeah I know im stretching it but it LA seems expesive. Just go with it)

After getting settled in they headed to go shopping. The first thing they did was stock up on Food. On the way there Rose found a beautiful guitar which she got at a fair price. On the way back Rose tripped over a skate board that was lying in the middle of the side walk. "Ouch. Who would leave this here" said Rose as she picked up the board.

"I don't know. Rose just leave it we need to get back before the milk spoils" said Galaxia.

"No I think I will take it with me" said Rose.

"Are you going to try and learn how to skate board" asked Galaxia.

"Yeah I think so. It seems like it could be fun" replied Rose.

"Alright go for it" said Galaxia. This caused Rose to smile. 'She I so cute when she is happy. I know she can do it if she puts her mind to it.'

"Hey I know we need to go cloths shopping later but what do you say tomarrow we go to the beach" said Rose. ' I miss Michiru. I wonder what she is doing right now? I wonder if she is thinking about me as much as I am thinking about her? Thank God Galaxia is her with me. I don't know what I would do with out her.'

"I would like that, but are you going to pick up surfing now" teased Galaxia.

"I think I will" said Rose with a smile. 'This way I can be closer to my Michiru. Wait Michiru has Haruka. Hey I wonder what Galaxia would look like in a bikini. I am glad she is here with me. It makes life so much easier'

After they went home they put away there grocers and the few cloths that they brought with them. They soon went cloths shopping. Rose and Galaxia had chosen all different kinds of cloths. Cloths that she would have never ware when she lived in Tokyo. For the first time in a while she was enjoying her self. She even convinced Galaxia to get a skate board so they could learn together. Amongst there purchases they got surf boards for tomorrows trip to the beach. On the way back Rose had saw a sign for a singer needed at a club. So naturally she and Galaxia rushed back to the apartment and grabbed her guitar. After her little audition she got the job. Galaxia got a job as a waitress during the hours that Usagi was going to perform. They were going to start the day after tomorrow. Both were just happy that they would get to be with each other and not have to work random hours. After arriving home and they put there things away and ate dinner. 'I better call my Michiru. I mean Michiru.'

* * *

Alright there is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I know it focused more one everyone else but Usagi but it was needed. Anyway the next chapter will be more on Usagi and Galaxia. Now the question is do you want a random pointless chapter and drag it out were Usagi is learning to do everything or would you rather have it were a brief section is were she is learning then you learn about how she makes it in the big time. So which would you like. I will update some time later in the week.Anyway please review. Was it good, yes, no. later peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter 3. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Anyway don't forget to review at the end of the chapter. Hehe enjoy chapter 3.

'inner thoughts' _Song lyrics

* * *

_

Rose woke up the next morning, got dressed and went to the kitchen. There she foraged for food. After a while she decided on an egg, bacon and toast. Rose was cooking bacon when Galaxia walked in. "You want anything?" asked Rose.

"Sure. So you were up late last night" said Galaxia with a grin.

"Hehe. Yeah I talked to Michiru longer then expect she told me to caller later this week. This way it won't cause suspicion" said Rose.

"I still can't believe we are going to try and learn how to do this" said Galaxia with a grin. 'It won't be too bad. Usagi is here with me. It will be fun.'

"I'm so excited. It should be really fun" said Rose with excitement in both her voice and eyes.

"Why not us the crystal to make us really good" said Galaxia with a goofy grin. 'She looks so happy. It seems as if this has been the happiest she has been in a while. She looks so cute and innocent when she smiles like that. Oh…Usagi.'

"Nope. It doesn't work like that. The crystal is essentially a weapon and its powers concerning ones own abilities really aren't there. Granted it can make ID cards and small things but other then that like enhancing ones own abilities or legions of money it wont do anything" responded Rose as she brought over the bacon, toast and eggs. She then sat down her self.

They consumed their breakfast. After which they decided to go skateboarding first and then surfing next. They were going to head to the park that was a mile and a half away. So a ten fifteen minute walk depending on ones speed. "Hey why don't we skate to the park? This way we can get the balance stuff down on the way there" suggested Rose.

"Sound's good. But you lead" smirked Galaxia.

"Alright I will" said Rose as she step on the board and road it a few feet well wobbling back and forth. She didn't make it that far when she was about to fall but got off the board and stumbled a little bit before regaining her balance.

"Hahaha. Rose that was the funniest thing I have ever seen" laughed Galaxia. Rose just turned around with a goofy grin plastered on her face. 'Uh-oh I'm going to get it now. I wonder what kind of punishment I'll get? Although if She is dishing it out it wont be so bad.'

"Shut up. Why don't you give it a try? Smart ass" smirked Rose.

"Alright I will. And I will make it farther then you" said Galaxia with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"Is that a challenge I here?" hinted Rose.

"Care to make a wager" smirked Galaxia.

"Alright then if you make it farther then me then I will do anyone thing that you ask" said Rose.

"And if I don't then you get what?" asked Galaxia.

"Then I get to make you do anyone thing" said Rose.

"Alright fine. Get ready to lose" said Galaxia in an over cocky tone. She step on the board and began skating. 'This is it. If I do this I can kiss her and she will think its because of this bet. Hey I'm going to win. I am almost there. I'm doing it. Dam it. "Ow My ass" said Galaxia who was at the same spot Rose was except one the ground. Rose of coarse was laughing so hard that she need to lean against the wall for support before she feel over. 'Dam it I was so close.'

"I guess neither of us win. But that's ok I would pay all of the money we have just to see you do that again" said Rose as she tried to control her laughter.

"Haha. Very funny" said Galaxia with a smile on her face. 'It was worth it just to see my angle smile.' Rose finally regained her control and helped her friend up.

It took them an hour to get to the park. But they had improved to the point were they could make it several yards before they felt like they were about to fall. The spent the morning learning how to balance and maneuver the board so that way they could go either left or right. It was around 11:30 when they left and skated home. The managed to make it back in fifty five minutes thanks to there practicing. After eating a quick lunch and cooling down they decided to try their luck at surfing. The beach was about 3 miles away from there apartment so they decided to skate down there in order to continue with there work. It only took them an hour and half since they were getting the balancing and maneuvering down.

'Wow. Usagi looks so hot in a bikini. Foucus Galaxia. This morning was amazing though. We had so much fun. I will treasure these moments always.' "Hey Usagi, Lets hit the waves" said Galaxia.

'It was so much fun with Galaxia. I'm so greatful that she is here. I love the moments like this morning, were she feel on her ass. Haha that was priceless. But I miss my Michiru. I mine Michiru…don't I?' "Yeah but lets go to a more secluded spot so we don't like annihilate the children. After all we need to think of the children" said Rose with a goofy grin.

"Hahaha. Good Idea. The last thing we need is a law suit on our hands" replied Galaxia.

At first they laid on there boards on shore and practiced paddling, getting up, and switching stances. After about two hours of this they decided to try it in the water. They both paddled out a little bit. They decided to try there luck with the mini waves closest to the beach. So there surfing experience began. They had a great time laughing at each other as they fell of the board and made a big splash. By the end of the day they had been able to ride the mini waves with out falling. However they still shook a little, which only suggested that they practiced more.

They went home fixed dinner. They later watched a movie and then went to bed. The next day they got up and did the same thing. Both were enjoying the other's company. This repeated until Saturday. On that day they had cut each of there activities short because they had work later that night. They went home around four from the beach that day. After which they went home showered. Usagi changed into normal cloths and Galaxia had put on her uniform which was a shirt with the clubs logo on it. Grabbing there guitar they head out the door an hour and half early. Usagi wanted to stop by the hair dresser so she could change her look. After spending an hour there and cutting her hair they finally left. Usagi now had hair that went to her shoulders. Gone were her meatballs. She now looked like the person she chose to be, not the person she was forced to be.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the club. Rose was performing at 8 and would end at 1. While she was singing Galaxia was waiting tables. "Rose, Galaxia. I'm glad you showed up early. I like that in my employees. Remember Rose you will be paid $10 an hour. You can pick up that check every two weeks. You will take home what ever you make in tips. Galaxia you will be paid $7.50 an hour. You can pick up your check every two weeks. You will also take home what you make in tips. Rose go back stage your on in five minutes" said the manager before he went to his office.

"Alright thanks" said Rose and Galaxia before the manger left.

"Galaxia. I'm nervures" said Rose quietly.

Galaxia pulled Rose into a hug. "Don't be. I believe in you. Michiru believe's in you. You can do this Rose. Now go up there and show them your stuff. Believe in your self. You are really good" said Galaxia. 'She is so helpless at times. I just want to shield her from everything but I can't. I do know that she is really good and I know that she can do it.'

They broke apart and Rose smiled. "Thanks Galaxia. Your right I can do this. I want to do this. I know I can do this" said Rose. 'I know that Michiru and Galaxia believe in me. I believe in me. I know I can't have my Michiru…I mean Michiru here with me but Galaxia will do. I don't know what I would do with out her.'

Rose went behind stage and Galaxia started waiting tables. Rose was then introduced, a few people clapped. She proceeded to the microphone. "I would like to say that all of the songs that I will be playing tonight I have written my self. I hope you enjoy them" said Rose with confidence in her voice. She then began to play her first song. (A/n I don't own the song mobile. Avril does.)

_Went back home again_  
_This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
Turn my back on everything _

Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile

Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the light  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another TV Guide  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground

Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

I'm a mobile  
Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud

Everything's changing everywhere I go  
I'm out of my control  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
Out of what I know  
La la la la la la la la la

Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

The crowed went nuts for the hot new singer. The tips came in. Rose began to relax and played another song. 'My angel has such a beautiful voice. I knew she could do it. She is enjoying her self now. I am glad. She looks so beautiful on stage right now.' More people came in and the tips began to poor in. By the end of the night Galaxia and Rose had made about $1,050 between them. After a long night they headed home. Galaxia showered well Rose called Michiru.

"Michiru, It's me" said Rose happily.

"Rose you changed your number?" asked Michiru.

"No I got a cell phone" replied Rose.

"Ah I see. Any way tell me how was your first week there?" asked Michiru excited to be talking to Usagi again.

"It was great. Galaxia and I have been having a blast. Haha you should have seen her wipe out on the first day of our skateboarding experience. It was so great" said Rose as she continued to tell Michiru about her fist week there.

"That's great Rose. I miss you. I miss you so much" said Michiru trying hard not to break down.

"I know I miss you too. Michiru thanks" said Rose.

"For what" replied Michiru.

A moment of silence was brought on before Rose answered. "Everything. But most importantly; believing in me. I…I don't think I could have done it with out you. When I was singing I thought of you and how you told me to never give up."

Michiru just sat their not saying a word. After awhile she spoke. "I always new you could do it. I am glad that you are happy. As long as you are enjoying your self then you shouldn't worry about anything. I will take care of everything over here until you come back."

"Thanks Michiru. Anyway I better go Galaxia said that the shower was available. Besides gotta rest up for later today when we hit the beach again" said Rose.

"Yes of coarse. Promise you will call me soon" said Michiru in a hidden pleading tone.

"Of coarse. By my Michiru. I mean Michi. I mean Michiru" said Rose quickly and then hung up before she could say anything else that might cause harm so how. 'God what as I thinking. She has Haruka.'

"By my usagi. I mean Rose" said Michiru in a low voice but into a dead line seeing that Rose had hung up already.

Michiru then went to her bed room and got ready for bed. She walked in and laid on the bed that she and Haruka shared. Michiru couldn't help feel a bit jealous of Galaxia. 'How dare Galaxia take away from my time talking to my Usagi. The nerve of her. When I see her she will pay for taking that time away form us. What am I thinking. I have Haruka.' Haruka was already a sleep but felt the bed shift and pulled Michiru into her arms and close to her. Michiru turned her head and looked at her friend and partner. 'Usagi. No..no this Haruka not my sweet Usagi. No I this is Haruka. Usagi is with Galaxia. No she isn't with Galaxia, there just friends. I won't let Galaxia take my Usagi. I already have Haruka. I love Haruka. We have been together for what seems like forever. In our past life and here. I love her. Right. I think.' With that Michiru feel a sleep dreaming of being with her Usagi.

"Michiru…Michiru. Time to get up" said a voice.

"Usa…Usagi" said Michiru groggily as she greated the voice with a passionate kiss. Her vision then came to focus. "Wha. Sorry Haruka" said Michiru well blushing.

"I don't mind. But why did you call me Usagi?" asked Haruka.

Michiru blushed slightly before answering. "Sorry I just can't believe she is gone. I thought that it was a massive nightmare and that she was still here and all of us were going to go to the park or something." Michiru then got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Whats the matter. Have a crush on koneko?" teased Haruka.

Thinking that she had been caught Michiru stammered a bit. "N..n..no. Of coarse not I only have eyes for you Ruka." 'It's just because I miss her. I don't have a crush on my Usagi. I have Haruka.'

"I know Michiru. I was just kidding" said Haruka as she pulled Michiru into her arms and kissed her. "Anyway we are meeting everyone else including the Tsukino's at the crown in half an hour" said Haruka.

"Right" said Michiru. 'Just great. I have to go and pretend that I don't know anything about what is going on. Usagi give me strength my love. I'm going to need it.'

Half an hour later Michiru and Haruka walked over to the booth were everyone was at. The people sitting around the both had seen better days. Nothing was the same since Usagi left. "Has any one found anything about koneko?" asked Amara.

"No. Not a clue. Any modes of transportation their tickets showed no record of Usagi ever buying a ticket or anything from them" said Ami.

"The police said that given the circumstances, Usagi was thinking about this for a while and that one day was the breaking point" said Mrs. Tsukino before she started to cry.

'You have know idea how bad my Usagi. I mean Usagi was. You should just be glad that she ran instead of something else.' "Yes but we should try and be happy. Usagi would not want us to be glum all of the time" said Michiru.

"Michiru is right" said Minako.

"Look I know that she will be back. Even after all of what you told us about being scouts. But all because of one day she leaves" said Sammy sadly.

"Yeah but she does come back eventually. I mean her prince and daughter our her. Her future is here" said Mr. Tsukino.

'I can't believe these idiots. They want my Usagi to give up everything for a guy that cheats on her and a daughter that could care lest about her own mother. Hell no. I won't let my Usagi…I mean Usagi come back to this.' "Guys did you ever stop and think that Usagi didn't want that?" asked Michiru.

"What do you mean" said Setsuna.

'Better go along with this. I don't want them to catch on. I would rather take my Usagi then either her past or future self.' "Think about ever since we found out about Crystal Tokyo we have forced Usagi to become the perfect princess that she was in the past and the queen she will be in the future" said Michiru.

"But we didn't know about that until a few days ago" said Sammy.

"Yes but even still. No one ever helped her. Everyone just expected her to be perfect right away. And when she didn't no matter how hard she tried on her own, we just blew up at her and tell her she was no good. Mrs. Tsukino said that Usagi must have been plaining this for a while and that what you did was the straw that broke the camels back" said Michiru.

"My mommy is perfect" said Chibi-Usa.

"I agree with Chibi-Usa. But I miss my Usko" said Mamoru.

"Usagi has everything in the future so why would she run from it and ruin everything we have done to get there" said Rei.

'Like hell you do. You cheated on her. Yeah if that's your version of love then I would hate to see what you do to people you don't like. Besides she is mine now. Well will be. Wait what I am I thinking. I have Haruka.' "Rei you just answered your own question. You just said she ran from everything and ruin what you have been doing to get there. But did anyone even ask if that was what she wanted. You based her success on her past and a future that wouldn't be for another Melina. Any time she got a C, which was good for her everyone would yell at her saying she was an idiot and she shouldn't be wasting time playing video games or having a life for that matter. No one ever cared to see the Usagi right in front of them. Usagi is life. She brought joy to those who were down. She loved everyone of us and yet all we cared about was trying to force her into something she isn't, and killing the happiness with in her. Who knows maybe Usagi will never come back because were ever she is, she is free and happy" said Michiru. This just caused Everyone to stair at her in shock. They just let the words of what Michiru say sink in, knowing that she was right. 'Take that bitches.'

"Michiru is right. We tried to make her something she isn't" said Makoto.

"In stead of nourishing the gifts my baby had I shoved them a side because I wanted her to do something that I had picked out for her. It only caused her pain" sobbed Mrs. Tsukino.

There meeting finally concluded after they agreed that they would still try and look for Usagi. When they found her they wouldn't try and force her to be something what wasn't. However Michiru knew that wasn't the case quiet yet for any of them, let alone Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.

The weeks turned into months and there still was no sign of Usagi any were. Michiru still had her private conversations to Usagi and was trying harder and harder to deny her feelings for the little blonde bunny. Usagi had even mention that Her and Galaxia were entering a surf contest and that she had one a skateboarding one. With the pressure gone Usagi began to let go of her past and future and was enjoying her self greatly. There job was great. Usagi was bringing in a lot of customers at the club that she got a raise. She and Galaxia are the top female skaters and surfers in LA seeing as they practiced for hours on end every day. Of course this caused Michiru to get even more jealous. Galaxia still hasn't made her move on Usagi yet. Michiru had told Usagi that she was coming to the states for more conserts. To which Usagi jumped and said that she wanted Michiru to come and spend a week with them. Michiru obliged and said she would be there at the on Saturday and to pick her up at the airport. She was also sorry that she would be missing their competition.

It was Friday, the day of the competition and the day before Michiru came. Usagi and Galaxia decided skate down to the competition that was at the beach they went to. Well they skated the pulled off so kick ass tricks. Usagi's style was more street while Galaxia was more vert. Usagi had just nailed a kickflip backtail shove-out grind. Galaxia had launched her self off a smile ramp, made of garbage, and nailed a variel kickflip. Unknownst to them some one was watching. The person followed them to the competition that they were then heading to.

The surf competition began. A few hours later it would have Usagi as its winner and Galaxia second. The person who followed them finally walked up to them after the ceremony was over. "Galaxia Comet and Rose Skywalker do you have a moment" said the person.

Galaxia and Rose looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Sure. Whats up?" asked Galaxia.

"My name is Alex and I work with the Element company. (a/n I know this is a skate company but in this fic its both skate and surf and music because it will be less complicated this way. Deal with it) We would like to sponsor you both in surf and skating. This would entitle you to the title pro" said Alex.

"Are you serious" said Rose.

"Quite. You will be flown all over the world during 6th of the year. Also Rose I have heard that you are quite the musician. That and I have heard you before. You are very good" said Alex.

"Yeah. I work at club dragon" said Rose.

"Great. When do you work next" asked Alex.

"Tomorrow night actually" said Rose.

"Great then. If everything goes well then we would also like to make a record with you. Here are the main outlines of our proposal. Look them over today and we shall discuss the album tomarrow" said Alex.

"Alright sounds good" said Rose.

"This could be fun" said Galaxia.

"Alright see you ladies tomorrow night" said Alex as he shook both there hands and then headed off to draw up the more formal versions of the contract.

"Who would have thought that our hobbies would have turned into our carrer" said Galaxia.

"I'll say. Haha screw going back to school. I was going to enroll during fall term but screw that now. I would rather do this. I love doing this" said Rose with a smile.

"Come on lets go. We have to get Michiru at the airport tomorrow" said Galaxia who hid her jealousy of Michiru.

They skated home made dinner and went to bed. Michiru was coming two hours before they had to go to work. They spent the day surfing and skating which was typical for there Saturday. They came home and got ready to get Michiru.

Rose was now wearing her new style. She wore a baby blue t-shirt, with blue genes, a studded belt with a chain that held her wallet, a pair of black vane's and a blue hat, that she wore over her straight hair. Galaxia was waring something similar to that only it was a white tank top and a pair of gray vane's. She also didn't ware a hat or a chain on her belt.

They were now at the airport waiting for Michiru to get off the plane. Galaxia was holding a sign. "I feel like a total idiot holding this" said Galaxia.

"Yeah well. I have changed to much that she wouldn't recognize me with out a sign" said Rose.

"Then why don't you hold the dam sign" said Galaxia with a goofy grin.

Just then Michiru got off the plane feeling a tingle in her stomach. She walked over to the sign with her baggage. 'IS THAT MY USAGI. God she has changed so much. I have missed her. I can't deny it any more. I love her not Haruka. I want Usagi. I love everything about her. I will do anything to have her even if I have to take on Galaxia to do so.' "Usagi you have changed so much" said Michiru in a whisper after she got over to the pair.

"I know. You don't even know that half of it. I wanted to tell you in person" said Rose. Rose then unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. With out warning on both parts they leaned in and kissed like they did three months prior.

'I won't give up Usagi with a fight.' "Excuse me" said Galaxia.

"Sorry Galaxia" said Rose once she and Michiru broke apart.

"Galaxia have you been taking care of my Usagi. I mean Rose" said Michiru.

"We tend to look after each other. Anyway you will be sharing my room with me. Is that alright?" said Rose before Galaxia could answer.

"That's fine" replied Michiru. 'Haha. Take that Galaxia.'

They took a cab back to There apartment. On the way they had told Michiru about how they, as of yesterday are now pro surfers and skaters. Depending on how things went to tonight Rose might get a record deal. Michiru was of course happy for them. The time flew by and soon Galaxia, Rose and Michiru were headed to club dragon. Michiru went wanting to hear her bunny sing. She in the meantime sat with Alex when Rose preformed.

"I just made this song up in my head. It goes out to a friend of mine" said Rose as she started the song. (a/n I don't own the song things I'll never say. Avril does.)

_La da da da La da da da...  
I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Yes, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

La da da da La da da da...

Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

Once Rose had finished the song the club erupted in cheers. Michiru blushed as if she already new that the song was meant for her. Galaxia then walked over to Michiru as Rose started another song. "Michiru can I talk to you for a second?" asked Galaxia.

"Sure" said Michiru. They went into the back room were it was just the two of them.

"How do you really feel about Rose? And don't lie" said Galaxia.

"I…I love her. I love her more then anything else in the world. Screw the past and screw crystal Tokyo. I would die for her. Not because she is the princess but because she who she is. I love her for everything that she is and that she will be" said Michiru as she began to confess her undying love for Usagi.

Galaxia smiled. "I thought as much. I have never seen her, this happy. When you told her that you were coming, I lost count on how many songs she wrote for you. Usagi loves you. I realize now that I will never get her to love me like she loves you. She truly loves you. So don't break her heart" said Galaxia. She then left a shocked Michiru as she went back out to wait tables.

Michiru finally returned and sat back down next to Alex again. Rose started up for her final song of the night. Once she was finished she thanked everyone and walked off stage. After which Galaxia sat down with Alex and Michiru. They were soon joined by Rose. After hammering out the deatials and having Michiru look over the contract Rose signed it for her album. Her and Galaxia then signed on as pro surfers and pro skaters. After which Alex said that he would see them the Monday after Michiru left. They then parted ways and Galaxia, Rose and Michiru head back to the apartment. They then took separate showers and headed off to bed.

Rose and Michiru were then in Rose's bed. "Usagi. I have to tell you something" said Michiru as she rolled to face her love.

"Yeah" said Usagi.

"I…I love you" said Michiru as she looked into Usagi's eyes and saw that the same feeling was going to be returned.

"Michiru. I love you too. So much. It hurts that I can't be with you all of the time. The time apart form you has made me love you even more" said Usagi.

"Same here. Will you be mine Usagi. My love and My bunny. I don't want to share you" said Michiru.

"Yeah. But only if you will be my love, my Michi" said Usagi.

"What do I do with everyone back in Tokyo" asked Michiru.

"Easy act normal. One day I will return to Tokyo and when that day comes I will make you mine forever and you won't have to put up this shared" said Usagi.

"Alright. I will act like I still love Haruka. But I will only love you. You have my heart, soul and love of every fiber of my being" said Michiru.

"As do you have mine" said Usagi. They then shared a passionate kiss conveying all of what they felt. They soon broke it and fell asleep cuddling close to one another.

* * *

Alright that was a long chapter. Haha I would like to state that this is the longest thing I have ever written. And this includes academic papers. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for any grammar and spelling problems. That should hold you till later this week I hope. Haha. Anyway if you like this pairing then check out A New Destany, A New love. That would be the other fic with this pairing. It does have a sequal in the works. Haha again with my shameless promotion. Woot. Do you think it should be galaxia/usagi/michiru or just usagi/michiru which was the original idea.Review please. Anyway was it good, bad. Haha make'm long if ya can. Till then. Later peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is chapter 4 woot. Alright chances are this chapter will be much shoter then the last one. Wait I know it will be much shorter then the last one. Thanks to all who reviewed. Don't forget to review. Haha any way here is chapter 4. Enjoy.

_Song lyrics.

* * *

_

Rose and Michiru woke up the next morning. "Hey you" said Rose as she kissed Michiru.

"Mmm. I could get use to that" said Michiru once the kiss was broken.

"I love you Michi" said Rose.

"I love you to bunny" said Michiru as she kissed Rose.

"Hey you to love birds' breakfast is ready" said Galaxia.

"Be right there" said Michiru before she kissed Rose once more.

Once the kiss was broken they headed to the kitchen hand in hand. They sat down at the table with Galaxia, who had made pancakes. They took a bit into the pancakes. "Hey Galaxia this is good" said Rose as Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" replied Galaxia with a smile.

"Rose, I thought that you should know that Chibi-Usa hasn't disappeared yet" said Michiru.

"What" asked a surprised Rose. "This is great. When I go back I can show that brat what I am made of" said Rose.

"I thought you would want that. I have temporarily sustained crystal Tokyo for that reason only" said Galaxia.

"So that's why Chibi-Usa hasn't faded" said Michiru.

"Yeah she will fade when you announce that you are an item to the rest of the scouts" said Galaxia.

Just then Michiru's cell went off. "Its Haruka" said Michiru looking at the caller ID. She looked at Rose who just nodded. "Hey Ruka. What's up" said Michiru.

Galaxia and Rose just stared at each other giving one another a look. Galaxia got up and sat on Rose's lap. "I just missed you Michiru" said Haruka.

"I missed you too. Have they found anything on Usagi's location?" asked Michiru who was staring right at Galaxia and Rose with a questioning look.

Rose then shot Michiru a cocky yet teasing grin as she began to rub Galaxia's thigh. Galaxia just moaned in pleasure and Michiru was watching there little game. "No. None of us have found anything out yet. We know that she will be back because Mamoru and Chibi-usa are still here and were waiting for crystal Tokyo" said Haruka.

Michiru had accidentally switched it to speaker phone and didn't even realize it as they heard the end of what Haruka said. However Galaxia and Rose decided to have some fun with this. Galaxai then moaned as Rose teased her even more. Michiru looked at them and caught on to what they were doing. "Haruka, on the off chance's, what would you say if you never found Usagi?" said Michiru.

"We will find her. Don't say things like that" said Haruka as Galaxia let out a load moan. "Michiru what are you doing" said Haruka accusingly.

"Sorry Ruka. The people in the room next to me are newly weds" said Michiru trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright Michiru. Just as long as you weren't cheating on me" said Haruka.

"Michiru…Michiru…Harder" yelled Galaxia into the phone before her and Rose broke down in hysterics.

It took all of Michiru's collective will power not to break down with them especially after what Haruka said next. "Michiru what they hell is going on over there. I didn't realize that you missed me that much. Next time I will just have to come with you to keep you incontroll."

Rose and Galaxia just looked at each other and fell over. They couldn't take it. And then it happened. Rose was laughing so hard that she actually peed. This of coarse caused them to laugh even harder. "Haruka I…I have to go" said Michiru as she tried to control her laughter.

"Alright Michiru. I need to go as well. I love you" said Haruka.

"I love you too Ruka" said Michiru quickly and then hung up. She couldn't contain it any more and she broke down laughing with them. Especially with her lovers little accident. After about five minutes they managed to calm themselves done. "Bunny, baby. I think you better go change" teased Michiru.

"Care to help me" said Rose with a grin.

Michiru just blushed. "Hey why don't we head to the beach and teach Michiru how to surf" suggested Galaxia.

"I don't have a bathing suit" said Michiru blushing slightly.

"so'k. You can barrow one of mine" said Rose. They then head back to the bedroom and changed.

"Don't forget your depends" said Galaxia as she passed Rose's room. (a/n for those who do not know what depends are they are dippers for adults)

"Shut up Galaxia" said Rose from her room.

After about an hour later they finally left. They normally would have skated but since Michiru was with them and she couldn't skate they walked. Once they got there they taught Michiru how to paddle, stand, switch stances and balance. Of course when Michiru did it correctly Rose would kiss her as a reward. This continued for the rest of the week. By the end of the week Michiru was able to ride a bigger wave. Granted she was no Galaxia or Rose oddly enough since her element was the sea. Eventually Rose had told Michiru that she would not be going back to school. Michiru of coarse being the supportive girlfriend said that was fine since she was happy with what she was doing.

Galaxia and Rose were now at the airport saying good bye to Michiru. "I wish you didn't have to go back" mumbled Rose as she held Michiru close to her.

"I know but you have to work on your album, plus you have other photo shoots to do" said Michiru.

"Last Call for flight 226. LA to Tokyo" called the receptionists.

"I better go. I love you" said Michiru as she gave her lover a passionate kiss. After a minute the broke it. "Galaxia. Keep my Bunny safe" said Michiru.

"I love you too Michi" said Rose.

They shared one last kiss and Michiru bored the plane heading back to Tokyo. It took every fiber of her being not to run back over to Usagi and leave Tokyo in its wake. But Michiru knew that if she did then Usagi would be found and forced to do what they wanted her to day. They would then lose there advantage over everyone else. Plus Usagi need a little bit more time to adapt into her new style.

Time began to tick by. Since Rose and Galaxia went pro the had competed in many competitions were they always finished one, two. When they were in the off season they started to take up wait lifting, running and kick boxing to stay in shape. That would be in the morning and the afternoon was spent surfing and skateboarding. They even came out with their own shoe. Rose's shoe was black with blue flames. Galaxia's was black with a comet shooting across the side of the shoe. Rose and Galaxia had become world renowned skaters and surfers. Rose finally realsed her album which went global. Many of her fan's were eager to buy it. Everyone knew that Rose and Galaxia preferred women. Their fan's kept asking when they were going to get together. Rose of course just said she was in as steady relationship with someone. A side form being world famous Rose kept up her new look and was very happy with her life. She even got a tattoo around her upper arm. Her tattoo was waves that wrapped around the top left of her upper arm. Rose had done a lot of the course of 5 years. She loved her new life and was getting ready for a show with Galaxia in Tokyo. They were now in an elite Hotel in Tokyo. They decided to head to the beach. So they crammed everything into Rose's enzo and headed off to the beach.

Michiru being the good girlfriend played like she hadn't known were Usagi was. She would visit Usagi and Galaxia as every time she was in the states. However she and Rose talked nightly one the phone. Michiru had kept up surfing in secret. She was no Galaxia or Rose but she was good. When she was in the states she would often surf with them. Michiru never aroused any suspicion and appeared to be quite faithful to Haruka. Today they were at the beach with the other scouts, Darien and the Tsukino family. They were getting together because it had been five years since they had seen Usagi and five weeks since Michiru had seen her. Last night when Usagi called she said she had a surprise for her.

Michiru completely forgetting her surroundings saw a killer swell. She grabbed her board and was heading to the water. "Michiru, since when do you surf?" asked Minako.

"I have always known how I just thought you would laugh at me is all. Besides there is more to me then what you see" said Michiru before she it the waves.

They just stared in aw as they saw Michiru catch a wave. Granted the waves that were there were pathetic comapared to the stuff that Galaxia and Rose surf. "Wow she is really good" said Hotaru.

"Well she is the senshi of sea" said Ami.

After Michiru got board finding that it wasn't the same when she wasn't without Rose and Galaxia, she then came in They were all sitting on the beach. Rei had turned the radio on. Here is Rose Skywalkers new hit Slipped Away. (a/n I don't own that song avril does.)

_Na na, na nana na na _

_I miss you, miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same, oh _

_Na na, _

_na nana na na _

"I can't believe Usagi has been gone for five years" said Rei sadly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I miss her smile" said Makoto.

"I miss my little girl. I never got to see her graduate, or anything like that" said Mr. Tuskino.

"I just want to see her again. I don't know if my baby is hurt or if she is needs use" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"She'll be back one day mom" said Sammy.

_I didn't get around to kiss you, _

_goodbye on the hand _

_I wish that I could see you again, _

_I know that I can't, _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day, you, slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_it won't be the same, ooh _

Just then a yoma appeared. It was the first one that had appeared in a over a month. There was no one on the beach so they transformed. The yoma was stronger then the last one. The fights were taking longer since they didn't have the power that Usagi channeled through her attacks. Like normal in the fight they were getting there asses kicked. The yoma was about to make a fatal blow to Uranus. "Galaxy star strike" yelled a voice as the attack hit and took off the arm of the yoma.

"Who are you" yelled Chibi-moon. "We don't need your help."

"Really. Next time one of you is about to die perhaps I will let you then" said Galaxia as she stepped out side of the shadows.

"Galaxia" said Uranus bitterly.

"Just what we needed right now" said Mars.

The yoma was about to attack Neptune when. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled some one. The attack hit disincarnating the yoma. "You have just been moon dusted curtsy of the one and only sailor moon" said Sailor moon as she step out from behind Galaxia.

_I have had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up. _

_I keep asking why. _

_I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake. _

_It happened you passed by. _

"Sailor moon…Usagi" said Pluto.

Everyone just stood their in shock, even Michiru who was wondering what they were doing there. Michiru just looked at Usagi with hope in her eyes. Usagi shook her head no in a simple way of saying the time wasn't right yet. "Usko get away from Galaxia before she hurts you" said Tuxedo mask.

"Why should I. I doubt that Galaxia would hurt me. Any way Galaxia it's a little crowed here. Let's go" said Sailor moon in a cool tone. She moved a bang behind her in only so Michiru could see. It meant that she would call her later. Michiru nodded completing the message.

"Alright then let's go" said Galaxia as she and moon turned to leave.

"What do you think you are doing. Galaxia is our enemy" said Pluto.

"She was but now she is one of the only friends that I have. I trust her with me life" said Sailor moon as she and galaxia began walking away.

"Mommy wait. You and daddy can get married now. Crystal Tokyo still exists so you and daddy still get married and have me you idiot" said Chib-moon.

Sailor Moon stopped. "Why did you call me mommy" said Sailor moon as she smirked at Galaxia, who snickered back.

"What are you stupid" said Chibi-usa after she de-transformed.

Sailor Moon cocked her head backed and looked at Chibi-usa in the eyes. "You are no daughter of mine" said Sailor Moon.

"Usagi how can you say such a thing to your own flesh and blood" snapped her mother.

"Talk about hypercritical. It was you who said Usagi why can't you be more like Sam and Chibi-Usa. They are perfect. And you people wonder why I left" said Moon her mother just stared at her in shock. Never in all of the years had her daughter spoke back to her, or in a tone like the one she had just received. But she knew that her daughter was right. "Come on Galaxia. I want to get so wasted I don't remember today" said Moon.

"Ooo drinking games. Hehe whats your poison today" smiled Galaxia as she cheered her friend up as they left.

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere I can't bring you back _

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere your not coming back _

_The day, you, slipped away _

_Was the day I found_

_it won't be the same, _

_No, the day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

_Na na, na nana na na _

_ I miss you_

After coming to terms what just took place the song eneded. "That was slipped away by Rose Skywalker. She will be performing here in Tokyo a week form today, after a demonstration in both skate and surf. Tickets are on sale now" said the host.

Trying to lighten the mood Minako spoke. "We have to get tickets. Her and Galaxia comet are the best. It would be so much fun."

"Yeah will all go" said Rei.

"So this is what you meant for a surprise for me huh Usagi. Well surprise" whispered Michiru.

* * *

Alright chapter 4 is completed. Woot. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mishaps. I hope you enjoyed it. So anyway. Many of you have been asking about Chibi-Usa. I hope this cleared things up. Now the only questions are do you want to see a child from Usagi and Michiru as her parents? If so do you want it a totally knew Chibi-Usa or would you like me to bring in the character I made from my other story A New Destiny, A New Love? Any way how was the chapter good, bad. Hehehe leave a long review haha. Later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is chapter 5. woot. Any way I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all who reviewed hehe don't forget to review. Alright there will be avril songs and Lindsay lohan songs in this chapter I don't own them. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

_Song lyrics

* * *

_

The scouts and the Tsukino's tried to have fun despite what happened. Haruka tried to surf but failed miserably at it. They had all decided to go see Rose Skywalker and Galaxia comet. Even the Tsukino's were going because of Sam's good grades and Chibi-usa begged them to take her. The sun was now setting and they were enjoying the picnic they had packed. After which would mark the end of Saturday. Michiru's cell went off. "Hello. Hey I was wondering when you would call" said Michiru. Everyone then looked her. "Sorry business" said Michiru to the group. The group nodded but kept trying in hoping to ease drop on the conversation.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to get hurt in that fight. If any thing were to happen to you Michi I don't know what I would do…"trailed off Rose.

"Don't worry I'm fine" said Michiru quietly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here" said Michiru.

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you. I was planning a romantic dinner in the hotel room for our meeting but it turned out I would see you in a fight. Well surprise" said Rose.

"Any way I went surfing today but its not the same unless you guys are here" said Michiru quietly as she noticed that the rest of the scouts were ease dropping.

"Your sweet. Anyway if you still want dinner it's here for you" said Rose.

"That would be great" said Michiru.

"I figured as much, so Alexia said she would pick you up. She should be there in about 5 minutes" said Rose.

"Alright. I'll see you then" said Michiru.

"Alright I can't wait. Bye my Michi" said Rose.

"Bye my bunny" said Michiru in a whisper. She then hung up. She then gathered her stuff and put on her sweat pants and sweat shirt.

"Michiru were are you going" asked Haruka.

"Sorry guys. I they need me at the studio. A co-worker of mine is picking me up. Haruka I will see you at home" said Michiru before she gave her a kiss. Haruka only deepened it. They broke apart when the sound of a horn honking. Michiru then walked over and got in. Unknown to every one some one was watching in a Lotus exige and then followed Michiru. After about a 20 minute ride Michiru arrived at the hotel and proceeded Rose's room. "Usagi" said Michiru as she entered the room and ran into her lovers arms.

"Michi" said Usagi as she held her. They then shared a passionate kiss. After which Usagi lead her to the kitchen.

"Bunny, baby this is so sweet" said Michiru as she saw the candle lit dinner prepared for them. Rose just smiled and kissed Michiru once again.

They ate there dinner and well talking about light subjects trying to avoid the confrontation earlier today. After dinner they went into the living room were they just sat, cuddled and enjoyed each other presence. After a while Galaxia came in. "Hey guys" said Galaxia as she walked in and sat in a chair across from the happy couple.

"Hey Galaxia" said Michiru contentedly from her lovers shoulder.

"Here Michi" said Usagi as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to.

"What is it?" asked Michiru.

"It's an all accuse pass for the show. You can get into all of the restricted area's were we will be" said Galaxia.

"I want you back stage when I start the concert half of the show alright" said Usagi as she pecked her Michiru on the lips.

"Alright I will have to run back and forth" said Michiru.

"What do you mine?" asked Usagi.

"The rest of the scouts, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Sammy are big fans of yours. They and your parents are buying tickets tomorrow to go and see you guys" replied Michiru.

"This is great. I figured as much. This plays write into our hands. Everyone thinks that we are arriving Monday on our private jet. However they don't know that we are already in Tokyo. So they will most likely spend the rest of the week looking for us. But here give them these. I want them to be in the front row" said Usagi as she handed Michiru tickets.

"Galaxia what's wrong" said Michiru as she saw that Galaxia was staring out the window.

"I thought I saw… It's nothing" said Galaxia.

"If you say so" said Usagi.

"I will try and see you as much as I can but now that you're here I take it you want our relationship to be kept quite until the show" said Michiru.

"Yeah" said Usagi before she kissed her.

"I better be going it's late and I don't want Haruka to get suspicious" said Michiru as she stood up.

"Alright" said Usagi. They shared one last passionate kiss and then Michiru left.

"Excited about the show?" asked Galaxia.

"You bet. The way I have my concert set up is killer and it will finally get the press off my back. But do you think Michiru suspects anything" said Rose.

"No not a clue. Besides the way your concert is set up all the wholes will be filled in" said Galaxia. They then continued to talk a for a while before they decided to head to bed.

The next day all of the scouts except Michiru, Mamoru, Chibi-usa, and the Tsukino's were first in line at the crown to buy there tickets for the show. "I can't believe we are the first in line" said Minako.

"Were going to get such awesome seats" said Rei.

"I have to say even though I love my Usko that Rose chick is very attractive" said Mamoru.

"I think Galaxia is hot though" said Sammy.

Michiru just rolled her eyes as she walked up to the group. "Here there is no need for you to buy tickets. I got them last night at work" said Michiru as she handed them a ticket.

"Seriously" said Makoto.

"Yeah I picked'm up last night. There right in the front of the stage so you can see Rose" said Michiru.

"Thanks Michiru" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Your welcome" replied Michiru.

"How about Tuesday we treat you and Haruka for lunch here at the crown, as a thanks for the tickets" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Oh that's quite alright" said Michiru.

"No really we insist" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well alright then" said Haruka.

"Great, will see you at noon" said Mr. Tsukino.

The rest of the day progressed and it soon turned to Monday. Monday was the day that Rose and Galaxia supposedly arrived. After that the day soon turned to Tuesday at noon. Haruka, Michiru, Sammy, Chibi-Usa and the Tsukino parents had just finished lunch. "Michiru" said Chibi-Usa.

"What is it?" asked Michiru.

"You can find my mommy and make her marry daddy. After all she isn't mad at you since you weren't there" said Chibi-Usa.

Michiru just stared at the child in shock. "Why didn't we think of that before" said Mamoru as he and the other scouts appeared.

"Hey that's a good idea" said Mr. Tsukino.

"I don't think so" said Haruka.

"Why?" asked Pluto.

"Think about it. Usagi would think Michiru agrees with use because Michiru and I are together. I yelled at koneko so she would most likely think Michiru aggress with me" said Haruka.

"Haruka is probably right" said Ami.

Just then to girls walked into the crown. "Hey check it out its Rose and Galaxia" said Hotaru.

"Really. Now way" said Sammy as he looked over at the pair, as they sat down at a table, in the back of the room and kicked there boards under the table.

"Hey Rose look" said Galaxia as she gestured to the scouts off diagonally.

Rose just laughed in return. "Not to worry I have them right were I want them" said Rose.

A few fans walked up and asked for there autograph to which they gave. The manager walked over meekly. "We…We… have a couple of pips and rails set up" said the manager.

"We do have time on our hands before the show on Saturday but it depends on one thing" said Galaxia.

"I..I will pay you how much?" asked the manager.

"Don't worry about that" replied Rose. Rose then Stood up on a chair and got the inhabitance of the crowns attention as they realized the two celebrities in front of them. "Hey who wants us to do a demonstration right now" yelled Rose out to the people of the crown. The people happily cheered.

"See now, that's all we needed. Now lead the way" said Galaxia.

The manager happily nodded as he led to the storage facility in the back of the crown there a small pip was set up along with a couple of rails. There they skated for about an hour and a half. After which some fans got there autograph. Rose and Galaxia walked back into the crown and sat at there table. One person went and sat were they could see both parties without being noticed. The others, namely the scouts, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Sammy and the Tsukino's were over at there booth. "Did you guy's see them they were so cool. I want to learn how to skateboard" said Sammy excitedly.

"Of course we saw them Sammy we were right there" said Setsuna.

"Yeah and they were so cool. Daddy can we go and get there autograph?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"I don't see why not" said Mamoru.

"You might have a problem" said Ami.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru

"They just left" said Michiru.

The rest of the week progressed quickly. Sammy had went out and bought a skateboard. He now wanted to be like Rose and Galaxia. He was begging Michiru to teach him to surf but she said she was to busy at the moment and that she would see how things went. When she was asked by what she meant she just said wait for the show. This of coarse caused everyone else to suspect that Michiru new something that they didn't. Haruka even tried to get her to talk but all she got back was to wait till Saturday.

Saturday finally came and everyone was want the beach were the show was being held. After watching the amazing surfing and skating by Galaxia and Rose. Chibi-Usa, and Sammy were now determind to get there autographs. Sammy wanted to be a pro skater and suffer. They were wondering around since there was about an hour before the concert started seating. "Alright Michiru spill what do you know it's Saturday" said Haruka.

"You have to wait until after the concert. Until then my lips are sealed. But if you need clarification after that then I will be happy to tell you anything you want to know" said Michiru as they walked about.

"Come on Michiru no fair" said Minako playfully.

"Holy crap. It's Usagi" said Matoko as she looked straight ahead.

"Usagi" cried the group as they ran after her. Usagi just grinned and ran. They followed her around until she disappeared behind the stage were Rose was going to play. "She must have went back here. Usko" called Mamoru.

"Hey you guys can't be back here unless you have a pass. I suggest you get seated the concert is about to start" said the security guard.

"Sir my daughter just ran back there. She ran away five years ago I know she is back there please let us through" pleaded Mrs. Tsukino.

"Sorry but know one gets in with out a pass" said the guard.

"This is pointless" grumbled Haruka.

"Whats going on over here" said a voice from behind.

"Oh Miss Rose shouldn't you be back stage" said the guard.

"Yeah Galaxia is back there already. I wanted to walk around some more before my concert" said Rose. Everyone put Michiru stared in shock at the celeberty in front of them. The guard let Rose through.

"Ms. Rose please let us come through I saw my daughter run through there" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Will you teach me how to skate" blurted Sammy.

"Sorry no can do. I have to get ready for my concert" said Rose as she moved some hair out of her face. This signaled to Michiru that she was to come back stage after this conversation. Michiru nodded her head in understanding.

"Miss Rose. My mommy just ran through there, please let us come back there" said Chibi-Usa.

"I happen to know that you don't love your mother" said Galaxia as she walked over to them and Chibi-Usa began to cry to get attention.

"How can you say something like that to a child" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"What it's true" said Galaxia as Rose swatted her arm and grinned.

"I happen to know that my Usko loves our daughter and me very much" snapped Mamoru. It took all of the will power that Rose, Michiru and Galaxia had not to break down laughing.

Rose shot Galaxia and Michiru a look before walking over to Chibi-Usa. "Don't mind Galaxia. Here take these" said Rose as she handed Chibi-Usa backstage passes. "They will only work after the concerts over. So I guess I will see you guys then" said Rose.

"Rose your concert is going to start in half an hour" said Galaxia.

"Right. See you guys later" said Rose as she headed back to her dressing room with Galaxia.

"I guess we better get seated" said Sammy.

"Yeah that was really nice of Rose to give us those passes" said Rei.

"Great then after the concert is over you can go back there but until then no one gets in unless they have a unrestricted pass. Oh feel free to go through then" said the guard, as Michiru showed him her pass.

"Michiru were did you get an unrestricted pass" asked Haruka.

"I got it last Saturday they only had one so they gave it to me" said Michiru.

"Michiru look for Usagi" said Mamoru.

"See you back her after the concert" said Haruka as she kissed Michiru. Little did she know that it would be the last time she would kiss Michiru. They broke the kiss and the rest of the group went to their seats and awaited for the concert to end so they could meet Rose and Galaxia again. They did not know that this concert would forever change there lives nor anyone know that some one was watching them from the top of the stage, hidden in the shadows.

Michiru then proceeded to Rose's dressing room and walked in. She gave her lover a kiss and then spoke after breaking the kiss. "What was that all about?" asked Michiru.

"It was easy I got galaxia to dress up like me and had her lead them here. The way I see it is that they will want to talk to me after this concert and if we do it here I have the home advantage because I can kick them out anytime. The final plot in my stage has been completed" said Rose.

"Just what are you plainning" said Michiru with a grin.

"Lets just say that after this concert I will have finally Let Go of my past life and Forced Future" said Rose as they head to the stage.

"Good luck" said Michiru as she kissed Rose passionately. They broke the kiss when the answer presented Rose.

Rose walked on stage and the crowed went nuts. "Did you guys have fun today" said Rose into the microphone. The crowed replied with a cheer. Rose then looked down at the group right in front of the stage. The group was the scouts except Michiru, Mamoru, Sammy, Chibi-Usa, and her parents.

"Hey Michiru did get us good seats" said Setsuna.

"Yeah your right" said Haruka as they looked at Rose without any obstructions.

"Alright, I have a story for you guys. I know that many of you have wondered about my past. So tonights concert will reveal it. Let me start by saying, Music is an expression of one's emotions and feelings. It is used to portray to others on how one feels" said Rose her eyes never leaving the people in front of her.

"Usagi said that" said Mrs. Tsukino as they saw that Rose was looking at them.

"I would like to say that Tokyo is my home town and that my real name is not Rose Skywalker. I would rather you call me that then my real name" said Rose as the crowed went silent.

"If her real name isn't Rose then what is it" asked Hotaru.

"I wish for you to still continue to call me Rose because my past is my past. I am Rose now. I built my self a life when my old one sucked. My real name is Tsukino Usagi" said Rose.

The crowed erupted in cheers and yelled things like "We still Love you Rose. You will always be Rose to us. You rule Rose."

"That's…That's my daughter" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Usko" said Mamoru.

"Who would have thought koneko was a skater" said Haruka.

"That's my mommy. See daddy you will get to marry here after the concert" said Chibi-Usa.

"I can't believe she made something of her self" said Mr. Tsukino.

As if she heard this Rose responded. "Now onward with my little story. I have a brother. I am the oldest in my family. I am about four years older then him. When I left Tokyo I was 15. My life started off great. When I was a littler girl of about three I got all of the attention from my parents. We did everything together it was fun. They spent a lot of time with me, taking me to different places" said Rose.

"Such fun times. Usagi was so cute" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"That was when she needed us most" said Mr. Tsukino.

Rose never stopped looking at them. "However that all changed. Shortly after my fourth birthday my mom said she was going to have another baby. I was excited at first because I would have some one to love. Little did I know, my life would go to hell after he was born" said Rose.

"What is she talking about we treated her with the up most respect" said Mr. Tsukino as he was outraged by her accusation.

"I knew that babies need a lot of work but as the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years I was slowly forgotten. I would only get attention when I screw up. So I started to screw up a lot. Granted it was negative attention I still was noticed. After that I was never good enough for them. Especially by my father. He got what he wanted a son. After his perfect baby boy was born his daughter became nothing more then a waist of space. All he cared about was his son and how his fucked up daughter wasn't worth his time because she was she a screw up. Daddy's little girl was soon forgotten" said Rose.

The Tsukino parents thought back and realized that after there perfect son was born they did shut Usagi out of there lives. "Oh god what have I done to her" said Mrs. Tsukino as she put her hand to her mouth.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to" said Mr. Tsukino. Soft paino could be heard as Mr. Tsukino looked up at his daughter and she began to sing.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older _

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…

Rose finished and the crowed went nuts. It was then that they realized to the full extent why Usagi acted like she did. She wanted her parents to notice her even it was negative. "I never realized how much I have hurt her. I can't fix. I have to fix it but I can't" sobbed Mrs. Tsukino.

"My little girl" said Mr. Tsukino.

"My parents then raised my brother to show me absolutely no respect. He then learned that he could get anything he wanted because he knew if I said anything that I would get punished for it. Despite all of this I still managed to keep a positive and happy attitude and meet people who I thought were my friends. I even fell in love with a handsome prince. My life didn't seem so lonely any more with them at my side. With my friends and my prince beside I thought I could do anything" said Rose.

"Thank you guys and you Mamoru for being there for my daughter were we failed" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi means the world to us. She was the one who brought us together. Will always be there for her especially when crystal Tokyo comes" said Rei.

"Boy was I wrong. When I needed my friends and family the most after my prince broke my hart they turned there back on me. You see my prince and I were engaged. I will remember this day forever. It was our anniversary and I had saved up what little money I got from my parents to buy him a gift. We were going to meet at our spot in the park that day. When I arrived I saw something I will never forget" said Rose.

Mamoru began to sink in his set. I had finally realized that she caught him in the park when he was making out with that girl. Everyone looked at Mamoru and then back at Rose.

"My prince was kissing another women. He told her when she asked about me, Don't worry about her. I have never loved her. I mean who could. She is a total ditz, loves to pig out, and is an airhead that will amount to nothing. To top it all off he forgot it was our anniversary" said Rose.

They then turned to Mamoru. "You cheated on her" steamed Rei.

"How could you do that to koneko" said Haruka.

"How could you do that to my daughter" said Mrs. Tsukino as she couldn't bring her self to look at him.

"How dare you cheat on my little girl" sneered Mr. Tsukino.

"Hey leave daddy alone. It doesn't matter it was in the past. And they still make up cause well I'm still here" said Chibi-Usa.

"True but if you do this again. You will regret it" said Sammy as he finally stuck up for his sister.

"Don't worry. It was a mistake that will never happen again. I love her way to much. I love my Usko" said Mamoru.

Rose began to play her guitar and the crowed looked up at her.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending _

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Rose finished and once again the crowed erupted in cheers.

Mamoru to say the least felt like crap after hearing that. He dicided that once they were married and Chibi-usa was born he would take his Usko all over his kingdom. After all he loved his wife. Again the attention shifted back to Rose.

"When I turned to my family for help I figured at least they would at least comfort me. I mean sure they had ignored be but surly they weren't that cruel as to shun when I need them most. Again I was wrong. All they cared about was how a failed a test and when I pleaded with them to give me some time they blew up at me once again. I then tried to turn to my friends but they too just stabbed me in the back. All of them but one" said

"How could we have done this to koneko" said Haruka.

"Espacially when she needed us the most" said Hotaru.

Rose as she began to play once again.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Rose ended her song and the scouts felt like crap even more. Realizing that there betrayal had did a number on her. But It wouldn't end there.

"After that happened I ran. Not only was I being forced to do something that I didn't want to do by my parents my friends did the same as well. When I would fail I would just get yelled and mocked. There were days that I was hoping I would die that day. There were so many times when I attempted suicide because I wasn't able to find out who I was or what I liked to do. No one cared about he person they saw right in front of them. That day I just had to leave I couldn't take it any more. When I was at the airport waiting to leave the only friend I had left, that liked me for who I was told me to go. This is the person that I have been with for the last five years with out anyone knowing. Not even there friends. You will meet them later. I have something special for them. Now back to the story. So after we shared our first kiss at the airport I got on the plain. On the plain I met Galaxia. Both of use were looking for a new start so we decided to look together. Form them on we decided to be there for on another and to this day Galaxia has been there for me. She is my best friend. Well on the plain I wrote down what I was feeling that day. This is the first song I have ever written" said Rose.

"I had know idea that Usagi was so close to killing her self" said Ami.

"God I never realized the pressure we put on her" said Minako.

"Always forcing her to live for crystal Tokyo. Even after Michiru said it I still didn't listen. Usagi never wanted crystal Tokyo" said Setsuna.

"Of coarse she did. She loves me and Chibi-usa" said Mamoru.

"That may be but just because she loves you doesn't me she wants to be a queen" said Makoto.

"Of course she does. My mommy loves being queen" said Chibi-Usa.

Yet again Rose started to play.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

The scouts and her family finally saw the full extent of what they had done to her over the years. The pressure, the force, the ignorance, and the lack of belief in her. Everything they said and did came back to haunt them. It was only then did they truly see what they had done to her.

"After we ended up in our new location we set out to find a job. In the mean time I was just learning about the freedom I had. I had never been able to choose what I wanted to do. I was scared but my two friends believed in me. I could then spread my wings" said Rose as she strummed her guitar and sang again.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't _

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't

Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change

_Tomorrow it may change_

_Tomorrow it may change _

_Tomorrow it may change_

"When I left Tokyo I was afraid to spread my wings. But thanks to my friends I began to soar. Without them I don't think I would be here today. After awhile I realized I was in love with one off them. And know contrary to popular belief it isn't Galaxia. This next song goes out to you baby. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You mean the world to me" said Rose who then began to sing.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Rose then finished her song and Galaxia pushed Michiru out onto the stage.

"Hey whats Michiru doing on the stage?" asked Sammy.

"I bet Galaxia pushed her out on stage" said Haruka as they turned there attention to Rose and Michiru.

Rose for the first time that night took her eyes off, the scouts and her family and stared Michiru in the eyes. "It took me a while but I found my self and what I love doing. I also found the love of my life. I learned that if people don't except you for who you are then they are not worth your time because they are not your friends. If people don't like you for you screw them they are the ones missing out. I have everything I need, except one thing. I have life, which is performing, skating, surfing, my best friend Galaxia…so what could be missing. Ah yes I know. My love. The one person who loves me for me" said Rose. She then moved over to were Michiru was standing. "I know most of you know my sexual preference and you know that I have said multiple times that I have been with someone for five years. For five years we have kept our relationship a secret, for everyone. Even her friends. So now" said Rose as she pulled something out of her pocket. "So now I was wondering, if the love of my life would" said Rose as she got down on one knee. "Marry me" she finished.

"Mamoru shouldn't you get up there" said Makoto as Mamoru got up and started to make his way to the stage.

"She isn't talking about Mamoru" said Minako.

"Then who is it? Michiru is with me so then who is she with" said Haruka.

The audience was just in shock. Michiru just stared at her bunny in shock that the love her life had just asked her to hers forever. Michiru then spoke into the microphone. "Usagi., My love and My bunny. I told you this once before, I only love you. You have my heart, soul and love of every fiber of my being. Of coarse I will marry you."

* * *

Alright this is a good place to stop. Hehe 20 pages should be good for you people. Sorry for any grammar and spelling. There will not be another chapter this long should I continue. I hope you enjoyed it. Even my school work isn't this long haha. So what did you think good, bad. Should I end it here or continue with another couple chapters including an epilog. Haha since I wrote a long chapter I expect long reviews. Hehe don't let me down. Later peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here is chapter 6 back by popular demand. My internet went to hell and isn't back. But I have found away to update. Woot. I don't own own any of the avril or lohan songs in this chapter so…yeah. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy.

_Song lyrics

* * *

_

Rose then stood up, pulled Michiru into her arms and slid the ring on Michiru's finger. They then shared a passionate kiss to which the crowed erupted into cheers. Well almost everyone except a small group in front of the stage.

"Since when did Usagi go gay?" asked Minako.

"This isn't real" said Haruka.

"Besides my Usako isn't gay" said Mamoru.

"She will marry Mamoru. It has already been decided" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Yeah we have the most perfect granddaughter" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"No. I bet that Michiru found her back stage and Usagi wanted revenge on Mamoru" said Ami.

"Yeah and if they were really together then I would have faded away" said Chibi-Usa.

"Good point. Your right" said Haruka as she and the rest then shifted her back to the stage.

"Love is one of the most powerful emotions on the planet. It makes you feel safe. The one you love can always be found right in front of and you won't know it until you open your eyes. Act as if your love will before ever and it just might turn out that way. There is know way of knowing what the future holds but it doesn't seem so lonely when you have someone special at your side till the end of time. So this one goes out to my Michi" said Rose who then began the next song.

_Time stops for no one _

_It moves on unaware_

_It's easy not to notice _

_It's easy not to care_

_Conversation circles_

_There's money changing hands_

_I've been standing in the middle_

_I've been caught up in the spin_

_But out of the confusion_

_The static and the noise_

_You got my attention_

_And made we wanna_

_Live like it' the last moon rising _

_Scream just like on one's there _

_Lose all of my defenses_

_Hold you, touch you like_

_It's the very last moment in time _

_It seems like I woke up_

_Beneath a different sky_

_And I'm drunk on what I'm seeing_

_Through these open eyes_

_All the little ways you move me_

_All the places you expose_

_The illusion I held onto_

_You've got me letting go _

_I just wanna stay here _

_Soaking up the rain_

_Falling all around me _

_Wash the world away_

_Live like it' the last moon rising _

_Scream just like on one's there _

_Lose all of my defenses_

_Hold you, touch you like_

_It's the very last moment in time _

_Let me feel you next to me_

_Let me taste the breath you breathe _

_Open up the space_

_Between us_

_Live like it' the last moon rising _

_Scream just like on one's there _

_Lose all of my defenses_

_Hold you, touch you like_

_It's the very last moment in time _

Rose finished and the crowed cheered. Michiru thought it was the sweetest thing she ever heard, ran over and gave her fiancé a passionate kiss. It was then that Minako, being the senish of love, realized that this was reality and that it was only a matter of time before Chibi-Usa disappeared. Minako decided that no matter what she would get her once blonde twin to forgive her. Maybe then they could try to repair their friendship. She knew that everyone else would kill her for this but Minako began to cheer.

"Minako what do you think you are doing" questioned Sammy.

"Shut up" snapped Minako.

"Minako how could you cheer for that" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Because they really love each other" said Minako.

"No they don't. It's a trick" said Mamoru.

"Yeah, besides Mamoru is Usagi's prince" said Haruka.

"That and mommy and daddy love each other very much" said Chibi-usa.

"See it doesn't matter how many times different people say it, you just refuse to accept it" said Minako.

"Except what" said Rei.

"That is something you have to figure out on your own because every time someone says what's right in front of you. You just blow up at them" said Minako.

Rose looked down at her blond twin, after breaking the kiss with Michiru, smiled, and nodded before speaking again. "Now since I have left Tokyo. I have changed. I am not longer the girl that I was here. I used to think that it was important to have the approval of everyone around me. It meant the world to me. I was told that there was one future that I had to live for and because of that there were so many times were I tried to kill my self. But like I said I changed since then. I have learned that you have to make your future happen. No one else can do it. Even if something goes wrong there is always a new day."

Rose then started up on her guitar and began to sing.

_Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I'd like to get to know you _

_A little bit more _

_I think there's something more _

_Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing _

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live like it's my last day_

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find _

_The best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything were just wasting time_

_I think there's something more _

_Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing _

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing _

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live like it's my last day_

_Find your self _

'_Cause I cant find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

_I think there's something more _

_Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing _

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live like it's my last day_

_So you go and make it happen_

_Do your best_

_Just keep on laughing _

_I'm telling you _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I think there's something more _

_Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing _

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live like it's my last day_

"Minako, she's changed" said Setsuna.

"Yeah, she has. And I have to say I think it is fore the better" said Minako with a smile.

"Your right. I understand what Galaxia said about Chibi-usa not loving her mother. She doesn't. She just loves the fact that Mamoru has the kingdom and that she is royalty. Other then that she doesn't care for Usagi. And if she ever does, it will be too late. Who am I to deny her happiness after everything we have done to her" said Setsuna as she began to join Minako in cheering.

Rose smiled at them and then spoke into the Microphone. "As we draw close to the end of the concert, this next song should be sk8er girl but it flows better if it's called sk8er boi. It's ironic in the fact that I like women and it's about a heterosexual couple but it teaches a valuable lesson of which you should never judge some one before you know them. If you love some one you shouldn't let what others think get in the way. You should never let anyone make you feel inferior, because you never know what they may become one day."

Rose then started her guitar and soon the rest of the band joined in.

_He was a boi _

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell_

_But secretly she wanted him as well _

_All of her friends suck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said see you later boi _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was stuck up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby _

_She's all alone_

_She turns on tv _

_Guess who she sees_

_Sk8er boi rockin up mtv_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said see you later boi _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamin on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what hes worth_

_Sorry girl but you sassed out_

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now_

_This is how the story ends_

_To bad that you couldn't see _

_See that man that boi could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious _

_We are in love haven't you heard _

_How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio singing that song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

After the song ended the crowed went nuts. "Thank you and good night. It was fun to do this. We should do it again sometime. I hope you enjoyed my little story. And I hope it helps fill in any holes you might have had. Till next time. Peace" said Rose as she walked off stage with Michiru.

"We can finally end this once and for all" said Mamoru.

"Yeah we can get you and mommy married now" said Chibi-usa.

"Don't count on it" said Setsuna as they began walking back stage.

Michiru, Galaxia and Rose had made it back to Rose's dressing room Rose was sitting in a chair and Michiru was on her lap, still giddy over getting married to her bunny. Galaxia was sitting next to them.

Rose and Michiru shared a passionate kiss and then broke it. "I love you Michi. I love you so much" said Rose as she kissed her again.

"I love you too bunny. I can't wait until we get married" said Michiru once the kiss was broken.

They were then interrupted by someone who told them that the people with the passes were out side there. To which Rose told her to let them in. "One last kiss before I become sour for a while" said Rose.

"Alright" replied Michiru before she kissed Rose.

The were so entranced with there kiss that they did not notice that the rest of the scouts, Mamoru, Chibi-usa, Sammy and her parents walked in. "Usagi Tsukino what do you think your doing" yelled her father.

They broke there kiss and turned there attention to group of people that now walked in. "Getting a cuddle up from my fiancé. Duh" said Usgai with a grin.

"Hey they would normally be going for some after show love'n but we had to talk to you loser" said Galaxia. This caused Michiru and Usagi to blush before braking out laughing because they knew she was right.

"Wait a second your really together" said Rei.

"Of coarse not Usgai belongs to me" said Mamoru.

"What you thought we were kidding on stage. If I was kidding then I would have done it were you and only you guys could have seen me. My fans wanted to know who I was dating for 5 years so I figured that the best way for them to meet my girl is when I proposed to her. Lucky for me my Michi said yes" said Usagi.

"What did you honestly think that I would say no? Love you way to much my bunny. I will never let you go" said Michiru before she pulled Usgai into a passionate kiss. After a moment passed they broke apart.

"Wait if that's true, then Michiru you knew were Usagi was" said Ami.

"Yeah did know. I knew for the last 5 years were she was. I just never said anything" said Michiru.

"You put us through so much pain just so my daughtercould act selfishly like normal" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Thats right. Usagi and Mamoru will be together so that our perfect grandaughter will be born" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know how important Crystal Tokyo is" said Mamoru.

"Why so you can manipulate her, treat her like shit and then toss her away like yesterdays garbage when you feel she has no use. Then you expect her to forgive you. I don't think so. No one deserves that. I am loyal to Usagi not you. And what about the pain that you caused her? You didn't expect her to succeeed and now she has. She has become her ownperson, all on her ownand all you seem to say is your not good enough because you were selfish and didn't let us controll you.You say she acted selfish but what about her happiness that she sacrificed for you people. How many times has she bleed or tried for you and didn't give up. All you seem to care about is having the perfect son or perefect grandaughter. You can't even see how wonderfull she really is" said Michiru bitterly.

"Oooo this gives me a good idea for a new song. Listen. Maybe this will get it through your thick skulls" said Usagi as she grabbed her guitar and played again

_Fall back take a look me and you'll see_

_I'm for real_

_I'll feel what only I can feel_

_And if that don't appeal to ya let me know_

_And I'll go cause I flow better when my colors show_

_And that's the way it has to be honestly_

_Cause creativity could never bloom in my room_

_I'd throw it all away before I'd lie _

_So don't' call me with a compromise_

_Hang up the phone I got a backbone stronger then yours _

_Lalala….yeah_

_If your trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see_

_I'm not down with that_

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If your trying to turn something else_

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that _

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If you wanna ring me down…go ahead and try! Go ahead and try_

_Don't know you think you know me like yourself_

_But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear_

_Do you give a dam_

_Understand that I can't not be what I am_

_I'm not the milk and cheerio's in you spoon_

_It's not a simple here we go not so soon_

_I might of fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green_

_But Its amazing what a couple of yrs. can do_

_Lalala…yeah_

_If your trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see_

_I'm not down with that_

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If your trying to turn something else_

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that _

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If you wanna bring me down…go ahead and try! Go ahead and try_

_Go ahead and try _

_Try to look me in the eye_

_Go ahead and try _

_Try to look me in the eye_

_But you'll never see inside _

_Until you realize _

_Things are trying to settle down _

_Just trying to figure out _

_Exactly what I'm about _

_If it's without you_

_I don't need your doubt in me_

_Lalala…yeah_

_If your trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see_

_I'm not down with that_

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If your trying to turn something else_

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that _

_I'm no bodies fool_

_If you wanna ring me down…go ahead and try! Go ahead and try_

Usagi then ended her song. "Do you get it now" said Usagi.

"Great song baby" said Michiru as she gave Usagi a peck on the lips.

"Michiru how long?" said Haruka.

"5 years" replied Michiru at her ex girlfriend.

"How, when, why" stammered Haruka.

"Let me start from the beginning. I saw Usagi the day I came back from America. She was sitting staring out at the window. I asked her what she was doing there, she then avoided it twice. After a while I figured it out and asked her why she was running. She then told me her side of the story. The only difference between yours and hers was that I knew five years earlier that Mamoru cheated on her. I also knew that she was on the brink of suicide. After that I told her to get on the plane. I had given her my private cell number and told her to call me after she got were ever she was going to. Before either of us knew what happened we shared a kiss after that she bordered the plane. Later after you told me your side of the story and I 'learned' that Usagi had run away she called me and told me she had met Galaxia. We then started to take at least once a week. I tried to convince my self that I loved Haruka but I found my self falling for Usagi. The next time I was in America I flew over and stayed a week with Usagi. We then confessed on how we felt" said Michiru who was interrupted by Galaxia.

"You did more then confess" said Galaxia with a grin causing Michiru and Usagi to blush.

"Shut up Galaxia" said Usagi as Michiru rested her head on Usagi's shoulder.

"Like I was saying we confessed how we felt. This was also the day they went pro and the day Usagi got her album contract. We decided that I would act normal until Usagi came back. After that anytime I went to America or I had a random business trip I went to see Usagi" said Michiru.

"Well you guys don't last very long cause I'm still here" sneered Chibi-Usa.

"Don't count on it bitch" sneered Usagi back.

"Usagi Tsukino, How dare you treat your flesh and blood like that" screeched her mother.

"How dare you treat your daughter like that" said her father.

"Talk about being hypocritical. You yell at me for the same things you did to me well I have two words for you right now. Fuck Off" said Usagi.

Her parents just stared at her in shock. "Usagi how dare you speak to use like that. Just who do you think you are?" said her parents.

"Better then you. At least I don't teach peoplethat they are worthless and beneth me nor doI force anyone to be something there not.But it dosen't matter because you never cared until I was gone" said Usagi bitterly.

"Usagi we all cared. And were sorry that we hurt you" said Rei.

"Sorry doesn't take away the pain" said Usagi. Michiru just whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Oh and what happens now. Crystal Tokyo will fade away along with our daughter" said Mamoru as he tried hurtUsagi emitionally.

"Good. I am glad. The little bitch disereves to fade away. She was never really good for anything anyway" said Usagi.

"Why would you treat a child like she is worthless" said Mr. Tsukino.

"How can you say that to your own daughter?" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Oh wait. Now I remeber. My parents did the same thing to me. Not only did I hear it from you. I heard it from my so called daughter, friends and boyfriend" said Usagi, her voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Dude Crystal Tokyo faded away 5 years ago. I sustained Chibi-Usa because I figured that Usagi would love to show the little bitch what she was made of" said Galaxia with a grin.

"No I refuse to except this. Usagi is mine and mine alone. I love her and she loves me. Chibi-usa will be born" said Mamoru.

"Shut up Mamoru" said a voice.Suprisingly the person at the end of the voice belonged to Haruka. "They belong together. After everything I now understand what they were saying and what Minako and Setsuna were saying. We never gave Usagi a chance we only wanted the princess. Well from now on I want to try and make up for it. I want to know Usagi. Even if it takes me an eternity I will try and earn her forgives. Maybeone day we can be friends again" said Haruka.

"Haruka, Setsuna, Minako I forgive you guys. I would rather have you know what you did then try and find was to make it up to me. You can't it's in the past lets leave it there. How about now we try and start over" said Usagi with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. You belong to me Usagi. It has already been decided" said Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I...I hate you" Usagi said the last part bitterly. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Don't act all surprised. I had a feeling this marriage wouldn't work. He only wanted my kingdom" said a voice.

* * *

That is chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Hehe sorry for any grammer and spelling errors. Sorry for the long wait but my internet stopped working. Anyway. What do you think so far? Anyway don't forget to review. Haha you know I like'm long…wow that came out wrong. Till next time later peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright Chapter seven. Woot this is in celebration that I have my back. Haha. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here is chapter seven. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mother" said Usagi as she got up, ran over and hugged Queen Serenity.

"Hello my darling daughter" said Queen Serenity.

"What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I figured you would like to hear the truth about what happened on the moon kingdom" said Queen Serenity.

"Alright fine. Just let me bask. I have missed you" said Usagi. Mrs. Tsukino couldn't help but feel jeaslous. Her daughter didn't greet her like that.

"I have missed you too" said Queen Serenity.

"Alright I demand to know who this is" said Mr. Tsukino.

"This would be my mother. Queen Serenity" said Usagi with pride.

"Queen Serenity about this" said Michiru but stopped when Usagi, wrapped her arms around her.

Queen Serenity smiled before addressing her. "Don't worry about Michiru. As long as my daughter is happy then I am happy. Take good care of her Michiru. You guys have my blessing" said Queen Serenity.

"I will. Thank you" said Michiru with tears in her eyes.

Usagi ran over to her mom with tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you mommy. I was afraid that I had disappointed you some how" said Usagi as she cried on her shoulder.

"Why on earth would you think that?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Because I am in love with Michiru, I didn't finish school and I am not marrying Mamoru" said Usagi.

Again Mrs. Tsukino was fuming in jealousy that her daughter didn't come to her for comfort but instead went to some stranger. "Don't worry about it. You and Neptune were very close in the past. If you were not already going to marry Mamoru then you would have married Michiru. On your wedding day I was going to split you and Mamoru up" said Queen Serenity.

Usagi had returned to Michiru's side and they were being as cuddly as you could well standing. "Why would you split us up. Usagi was happy with me then and she will be happy with me now" said Mamoru.

"Mamoru is a great man. Usagi will marry him" said Mr. Tsukino.

"He is not as great as you think. Back on the moon kingdom he had many mistresses. One of the things that drew the line was when I saw how he treated one after he was through with her. To beat them and tell them that they are worthless, is not a person I want my daughter to be associated. The last draw was when I learned that he never really cared for my daughter and only wanted my kingdom. His and his fathers plain was to marry my daughter, kill me and then take the kingdom. By doing this he would have control of the other planets and then have Michiru killed because of her closeness to my daughter. Eventually they were going to dethrone the rest of the royal families in my court and rule as an empire. My daughter would then be killed since she would have been no more use in his eyes" said Queen Serenity.

Michiru was horrified and drew her fiancé into her arms. They then kissed. Soon they broke apart when Chibi-Usa chimed in. "That is a load of crap. Mommy and daddy are very happy in crystal Tokyo. Mommy is still alive along with everyone else."

"See then Mamoru is not a bad guy. The past is the past. Usagi will be marrying Mamoru" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Since when have you become an expert on my daughter" snapped Queen Serenity.

"Your daughter. She is mine" said Mrs. Tsukino in a huffy voice.

"I have seen the pain you have caused her and yet she still continues on ward. She has turned into a wonderful person. Perhaps if you go to know her you would see that she is perfect just the way she is" said Queen Serenity.

"She would be even better is she would just shut the hell up, and did what she was told. Who cares if I have girls on the side. Usagi is mine and mine along. She is my property. Now because of her crystal Tokyo and our daughter will fade away. But I wont let her fade away because Usagi is marrying me" sneered Mamoru.

"I don't like how you speak to my daughter Mr. Chibi" said Mrs. Tsukino sternly.

"Who cares how he treats his property. Because of him Usagi doesn't end up as a whore on the street" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi is not a whore. She is her own person. She made something of her self despite what we and everyone else told her. I regret the fact that I have wasted so much time over trivial things like having the perfect son or having the prefect granddaughter that I forgot how wonderful my daughter truly is. I missed my chance to help her, to guide her and to be there for her. But I haven't missed the chance to see her truly happy even if I am not in the picture. I won't stand here and let you take her happiness away again" said Mrs. Tsukino. Queen Serenity just smiled

"You will do as I say. Usagi will be marrying Mamoru. You neither of you have say in this" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Besides it doesn't matter Usagi belongs to Mamoru" said Sammy.

"Usagi is an adult, she can take care of her self. She doesn't need you to make decisions for her. Especially when she is hurt it the end and you know it. I see that Sammy is just like you. All I wanted was the perfect family but I see now that there is no such thing as a perfect family. I want what is best for Usagi and I know that being with you and in this family isn't it. I want a divorce" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Fine go ahead. Don't expect to go home. We will file it Monday morning" said Mr. Tsukino.

"It still doesn't matter though. Usagi is still mine" said Mamoru.

"I don't think so. I refuse to let you hurt my daughter, our daughter any more. You are here by stripped of your title. You have no duty any more" said Queen Serenity.

"And if you get any ware near her or Michiru you will have to deal with us" threatened Haruka, Setsuna and Minako.

"If there not together then Chibi-Usa wont be born there for Usagi needs to be with Mamoru if we are going to have a new princess" said Ami.

"If Usagi doesn't go with Mamoru then crystal Tokyo will never exist" said Makoto.

"I wouldn't say that is entirely true" said a voice.

"Yeah don't we get a say since everyone else has had a turn" said another voice.

Everyone stared in shock as the two voices belonged to Queen Michiru and Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity was holding something wrapped tightly in blankets. "How is this possible. I thought Usagi didn't want crystal Tokyo to exist" stuttered Hotaru.

"Oh I never said that. I just didn't want the crystal Tokyo you had picked out for me. Do you have any idea what its like to be constantly forced and put down a path you don't want?" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"So you do want crystal Tokyo" said Rei.

"With my Michi at my side I don't need anything else. If it happens it happens" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Doesn't matter. You don't have some one to take the throne. So eventually I will be king any way" said Mamoru with a smug smirk.

"Who said we didn't" said Queen Michiru with a smile. She then pecked Neo-Queen Serenity on the lips before pulling the lump of blankets into her arms.

After pealing back the blankets, it was reviled to be a small baby girl. The little baby had Michiru's hair. She wasn't very big and couldn't have weighed more then a couple of pounds. She then yawned and opened her eyes. Her big blue eyes which belong to Usagi looked around at everyone before looking back up at Queen Michiru and falling back asleep. "How is that even possible" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Easy the silver crystal can do extraordinary things. You have no duty to perform Mamoru" said Queen Serenity.

"She is our daughter" said Usagi as she wrapped an arm around Michiru.

"Yes. Here" said Queen Michiru as she placed the sleeping child into Usagi's arms.

Usagi and Michiru just stared at the little life in front of. The small child woke up once again and looked at Usagi and gurgled happily before she stuck Michiru's finger in her mouth and looked around. After Michiru got her finger back Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "My little girl. Your Hungry" cooed Neo-Queen Serenity as she got out a bottle and fed her daughter.

"How old is she?" asked Michiru.

"four months" replied Queen Michiru as she took over the job of feeding the child.

"What is her name?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and then over at the rest of them with a smile on her face. "Her name is…"

* * *

Alright I know this chapter is really short but I am running out of ideas for this fic. So chance's are it is going to end with in the next chapter or two. Anyway I also wanted to get this chapter out cause its late and I got my internet back. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Moving on. I think that if I were to write another betrayal fic that I would make it a dark Usagi fic. What do you think? Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright next chapter woot. This chapter will contain fluff…ok a lot of fluff. Thanks for all of the reviews. Anyway here is chapter 8. enjoy.

* * *

"Well how about before I say her name, tell you how she got it" said Queen Michiru as she interrupted Usagi. The baby happily chugged down her formula.

"So how did you come up with it then?" asked Haruka.

"Easy. We wanted a name that fit well, provided much comfort, love, and caring" started Queen Michiru.

"A name that had all of those things and would inspire her to let her dreams fly, and one were she would feel inspired to follow her path. That and we wanted to break the line of Usagi and Serenity" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"So what's her name already" said Galaxia.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her past self and smiled before answering. "Rose Skywalker Kaiou."

Usagi and Michiru looked at there future daughter and smiled. Everyone else too had turned there attention to the baby. Rose was trying to fight of her tiredness after her big meal, but couldn't and fell asleep once again in Queen Michiru's arms. Queen Michiru then put her on her shoulder in order to burp her so that the gas would make Rose uncomfortable. After Rose finally burped she cooed softly and grabbed on to Queen Michiru's dress.

After a while Queen Serenity spoke. "Unfortunately I must go for now. I will see you at the end of the month."

"Good bye mother" said Usagi and Neo-Queen Serenity before queen Serenity disappeared.

"We must be getting back as well" said Queen Michiru as she walked over to her past self.

"We too will see you at the end of the month" said Neo-Queen Serenity as she moved next to her lover.

"Until then take good care of Rose" said Queen Michiru as she handed her sleeping daughter to Michiru. Rose made a noise, obviously disturbed by the movement, but quickly feel back to sleep once she was on Michiru's shoulder.

"What happens at the end of the month?" asked Rei.

"A big fight and Chibi-Usa's disappearance" said Neo-Queen Serenity before she and Queen Michiru disappeared.

"No I refuse to believe this. Chibi-Usa will be born because we will marry" yelled Mamoru.

"No she won't. I won't let you make her miserable any more. Usagi is Usagi that is fact. I can't believe the amount of time I wasted by not getting to know her. But you Mamoru will never understand that. No one can force anyone to doing something they don't want to do" said Rei.

"Rei" said Usagi as she looked at her friend with a forgiving smile."I am tired of this. Security please escort Mr. Chiba, Mr. Tsukino, Sammy, Ami, Hotaru, Makoto out of here right now" said Usagi as the Security officer walked in. After which they were escorted of the premises.

"So what happens now" asked Minako.

"Easy we leave" said Haruka.

"Come on mom. You can stay with Galaxia and I for now" said Usagi as she got her things. They then headed out the door back to the hotel were Usagi and Galaxia were staying.

After stopping at the grocery store to pick up formula and dippers they finally made it back to the hotel. "I'm beat" said Setsuna as she collapsed on the sofa.

"Me too" replied Minako as she fell on Setsuna.

"Do you mind" said Setsuna blushing slightly.

"Get over it. I am to tired to move" said Minako.

"See Rose has the right idea" said Haruka, gesturing to the sleeping child in Michiru's arms.

Rose then yawned and woke up from her nap. She then smiled and looked around at everyone as best she could. Usagi then pulled Rose into her arms . "Go figure, little punk wants us to play with her now" said Galaxia with a smile as she walked over and pulled Rose in her arms.

Rose just looked at Galaxia, gruggled happily and then spit up on her. Galaxia just gave a look before she could register what happened. In the mean time Usagi was on the floor laughing her ass off at her best friend. Of coarse she was soon joined in by Michiru and soon the rest followed suit. Rei then took Rose into her arms and Rose just looked at everyone. "Any way lets go to bed. We can talk tomorrow" said Michiru as she took her daughter into her arms.

"Sounds good. There is a third bedroom down the hall on the right. You guys can decide sleeping arrangements" said Usagi as she and Michiru headed to there room with Rose.

After showering Usagi finally got to lay in bed with her daughter and fiancé. They finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Rose woke up around 3 a.m and started to whimper. Usagi and Michiru both woke up. Rose was on Usagi's chest and Michiru leaned over and kissed her daughter on the fore head. "Hey sweetie what's wrong" said Usagi groggily.

"I think she might need changing" said Michiru. Michiru rolled out of bed, took Rose into the bath room with and then proceeded to change the baby. After about five minutes Michiru walked back over to the bed with Rose. She then got back in bed and cuddled up to her lover.

About an hour later Rose woke up once again. This time Usagi figured that she was hungry, and wanted something to eat. Usagi made her way to the kitchen with Rose. Usagi then got out some formula and heated it up. She then made her way back to her room were Michiru was up and waiting for them. Usagi then proceeded to feed Rose as Michiru cuddled in closely. They watched there daughter eat before she feel off into a peaceful slumber. After which Usagi burped her and then she and Michiru fell asleep again.

They woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Rose woke up and smiled. Usagi placed Rose on the bed well she and Michiru got dressed. After which the three of them headed to the kitchen area were Usagi's mom was making breakfast. "Good morning Usagi, Michiru" said her mother as they walked in.

"Good morning mom" said Usagi. Galaxia soon walked in as the rest of the scouts in the living room woke up.

Galaxia walked over to the table and sat next to Michiru. Rose who was in Michiru's arms looked over at the newest inhabitant of the table. She then smiled and gurgled happily. Galaxia looked at the small child in Michiru's arms and then pulled her onto her lap. "Yesterday you spit up on me. Don't do it again you little punk" said Galaxia with a gri as she looked at the child in Michiru's arms.

Usagi chuckled lightly before sitting on the other side of Michiru. Everyone else soon sat down at the table and Usagi's mom served the food. "So what did your future selves mean that there was going to be a big fight?" asked Ikuko.

"I'm not sure but I think Usagi fights Mamoru and that determines the future" said Setsuna.

"I don't want you to fight him" said Ikuko.

"I don't either but Usagi is no push over. I know she can take him" said Haruka.

"Besides the sooner she beats him the sooner we get to get married" said Michiru with a smile.

"Galaxia what's wrong?" asked Minako as everyone turned there attention to Galaxia who was giving off a look between disgust and I can't believe what just happened.

"You little punk if you're not spiting up on me, then you're peeing on me. You really are Michiru and Usagi's daughter. You look more like Michiru, but act more like Usagi" said Galaxia as she addressed Rose who just looked around and smiled, having no shame for what she had done. Everyone just broke down laughing.

"How can you tell she acts more like Usagi. She is only four months old" said Ikuko.

"Wait do we really want to know" said Rei.

"I do" said Minako as Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Well it was the day after Usagi and I got together" said Michiru as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Haruka you had just called" said Usagi.

"Yeah so then we randomly came up with this game. I went over to Usagi and she starts rubbing my thigh" said Galaxia.

"In the mean time Michi was still on the phone with Haruka but accidently switched it to speaker phone. Galaxia lets out this load moan" said Usagi.

"Haruka at that time thought I was at my hotel room and thought I was cheating on her. So I told her that there were newly weds in the room next to me" said Michiru. Rose just started to fall back a sleep and Michiru gave Rose her binki.

"So I yell out Michiru, Michiru harder, harder. I guess Haruka thought Michiru was watching porn or doing something else. After which Usagi and I broke down in hysterics" said Galaxia as Haruka blushed.

"Then Haruka, you said, _Michiru what they hell is going on over there. I didn't realize that you missed me that much. Next time I will just have to come with you to keep you incontroll. _So Usagi and Galaxia just laugh even harder" said Michiru.

"I'm still not seeing how this relates to Rose" said Minako confessed.

"Were getting there" said Usagi as she took the now sleeping Rose into her arms.

"See then Michiru was trying not to laugh and then it happened. So some how Usagi ended up in my lap, and unexpectedly, because she was laughing so hard she actually peed on me" said Galaxia.

This caused everyone to look at Usagi and then break out laughing. "Well you know what they say. Like mother like daughter" said Usagi sheepishly. Rose snuggled in closer to her mama.

* * *

Alright another chapter done. Woot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I did bring Rose over from my other fic because a lot of people seemed to want that. Hehe there will be some but kicking action in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Anyway I was thinking for my next betrayal fic either dark usagi, meaning that she would be like evil or do things without remorse, all of the scouts would betray here, it would be like a revenge fic. . The other idea is independent/dark usagi, meaning she had a past life before she became the princess of the moon, she would be more mysterious when she returned, this would have a refrences and a minor crossover with the legend of dragoon and it would have Usagi/Michiru together again. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I still don't own anything. These next two chapters are going to be really short because I want to draw a close to this fic and I am running out of idea's. And when I say really shot I mean really short. Part of this chapter was inspired by Buffy the vampire slayer episode The Wish. I don't take credit to that. So yeah. Enjoy the second to last chapter. Sorry that it is so short.

* * *

The month was soon over. Makoto, Ami and Hotaru had made up with Usagi after finally waking up to what they were doing. Usagi's mother divirised her father and was now living with Usagi, Galaxia and Michiru. They were now gathered on the out skirts of town ready for the big fight. Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity and Queen Michiru were there when they arrieved. Queen Michiru immediately took her daughter into her arms and her and Queen Serenity were cuddling their baby girl. Mamoru, Sammy, Mr. Tuskino and Chibi-Usa had arrived as well.

"So what happens now?" asked Usagi.

"Well it's sorta complex" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Meaning" said Galaxia.

"Well I fight Darian but Chibi-Usa exists out side of time. So even if Darien dies she still exists" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"So some one has to fight Chibi-Usa" said Michiru.

"I may hate her but I can't kill a child" said Usagi.

"It's alright we can think of something else" said Queen Michiru as Rose gurgled happily.

"Worry about that later" said Hotaru.

Usagi transformed into Sailor moon and Mamoru into Tuxedo mask. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Sailor moon. His attack scratched her and she countered with her moon tiara. They then began a sparing match that ended when both of them jumped back. Tuxedo Mask whipped out his cane and lunged at Sailor Moon. The silver crystal reacted and transformed into a sword.

They fought back and forth. Tuxedo mask slashed and cut Sailor Moon across the arm. Her arm was now dripping in blood from the deep wound. Sailor Moon with one power strike down ward cut off both of his hands. Tuxedo Mask yelled in pain. Sailor Moon was about to kill him when she stopped right before his neck. "I can't do it. I can't kill him. I'm not a killer" said Sailor Moon.

Michiru was right at Sailor Moons side. Queen Michiru was consoling Neo-Queen Serenity. A massive cloud of light and lighting started occurring. Rose was scared out of her mind and Neo-Queen Serenity just held on to dear life to her child and wife. "What's happening" said Queen Michiru as Rose began to cry.

"It's a time storm. It is going to take us some place and then bring us back. In it we can't die. But it takes some one truly powerful to do it" said Setsuna.

With a bright flash they were taken from the present. Soon they landed on a platform into a world that was once the royal palace of crystal Tokyo. "Hello mother" said a voice.

"Wicked Lady" said Moon.

"Let's not forget about me" said King Endymion walked out with several guards.

"We may not be able to kill you but you still get to enjoy the show" said Wicked Lady.

"What show you sick bitch" said Queen Michiru.

"This one" said Wicked Lady. She snapped her figures and a massive board with Neo-Queen Serenity tied to it appeared.

Just then an bullet flew by and Endymion used one of the guards to block it. "Rose Skywalker Kaiou, and Sailor Uranus. I should have known you would have wanted revenge considering I killed Michiru" said Endymion.

Everyone just stared in shock. King Endymion charged at Rose. She easily blocked his attack and threw him to the side. Rose then proceeded to try and free her mother. Endymion who was now up charged at Rose with a knife. "Rose look out" yelled Uranus as she pushed a guard off her and ran to protect Rose. The king aiming for Rose would have hit her if it wasn't for the fact that Uranus had intervened. The king had struck Uranus in the chest. "Rose" said Uranus before she fell to the ground dead.

They others of the past watched on as the nightmare continued. "Isn't this wonderful. This is the world we made" said Wicked lady. Rose had slide the knife out of Amara and shoved it in the king's chest causing him to die. Wicked Lady turned to distant future Neo-Queen Serenity. "You can watch your daughter die before you do" said Wicked Lady.

Wicked Lady then jumped off the platform and head towards Rose. Both shoving the guards out of the way to get to one another. They finally met in the middle and exchanged a couple of hits. Wicked Lady then managed to draw Rose close to her. Wicked Lady then turned Rose around so Rose's back was now hitting Wicked Lady's chest. Wicked Lady then grabbed Rose's head so that one hand was on her forehead and one was one her jaw line. She then pushed Rose's head down and her jaw line up causing a sicking crake as her neck was snapped. "Noooo" yelled out the second Neo-Queen Serenity. Everyone one else was in tears, especially Michiru, Usagi, Queen Michiru, and the other Neo-Queen Serenity. Wicked Lady then pulled the knife out of her father and threw it at the tied up Neo-Queen Serenity, who then died.

The rest of the group faded back to the present. Everyone still in shock and Tuxedo mask still at the mercy of Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa tried to run but was stopped surprisingly by her father. After seeing first hand how horrible the Chibi-Usa and Mamoru were it was time for him to do what he should have done for his little girl when he had the chance. Protect her from the horrors of the world at all cost. He knew that he had failed but at least he could help prevent the death of his Future daughter in law and future granddaughter.

Moon then lifted her sword up and swung it causing Tuxedo Mask to be decapitated. She then walked over to Chibi-Usa and shoved her sword right through Chibi-Usa's heart. Chibi-Usa fell to the ground dead and fade away seeing as she was dead along with her father who to faded. Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Michiru and baby Rose all went back to there own time. Moon then de-transformed and then freaked out. "What have I done" said Usagi.

Michiru was right at her side. "It's going to be alright baby. I'm here for you" said Michiru as she pulled Usagi into her arms and kissed her.

Eventually they broke there kiss. "I'm no better then they are" said Usagi sadly.

"Don't you ever say that. The fact that you feel guilty about it shows that you have a kind heart Usagi. If it was them they would be laughing at it right now" said Michiru.

Usagi pleaded for some one to kill her after what she did thinking that Michiru would never look at her the same way again. Michiru just held onto her lover with all her might. "Shh Usagi. I love you. Nothing will ever change that" said Michiru.

"How can you still love me after what I did" said Usagi sadly as she held on to Michiru for dear life.

"Because you saved our daughter and your self, and even my self. Usagi you let go of everything to follow your own dreams and your heart. How can I not love you. Will get through this" said Michiru as she kissed her lover's forehead.

Usagi just nodded and asked if they could go home. To which they got in the car and Haruka drove them home. After taking a bath, with Michiru supervising, They finally headed of to bed. During the night Usagi woke up several times because of the events that had played out today. Michiru was there to calm her and whisper soothing words to her. By the final time during the night Michiru didn't need to say anything, all she had to do was cuddle up next to her savior.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 9. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said it is short and the final chapter which is chapter 10 will most likely be even shorter because I'm running out of ideas. Anyway options for next betrayal fic either dark usagi, meaning that she would be like evil or do things without remorse, all of the scouts would betray here, it would be like a revenge fic. . The other idea is independent/dark usagi, meaning she had a past life before she became the princess of the moon, she would be more mysterious when she returned, this would have a references and a minor crossover with the legend of dragoon and it would have Usagi/Michiru together again. Don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright Final chapter of Let Go. This will be a short chapter cause there isn't much left to write. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.It goes by really fast becauseI dont know what to write anymore. I still don't own anything. Anyway here is chapter 10. Enjoy.

* * *

Usagi seemed to be sleeping better, however tonight was another story. Tonight she was sleeping with out hey Michiru. The events of the day she killed Mamoru and Chibi-usa continued to run through her mind. Eventually the night passed and it was soon morning. Usagi then got up and got ready. 

A few hours later Usagi and Michiru were standing in front of an altar. "We gathered her today in holy matramonie, to witness the union of Usagi Tuskino and Michiru Kaiou. We will now start the vows, Usagi" said the priest.

"Michiru every since I met you, I had an attraction to you. You always loved me for you I was. With everything that has happened you have shown me friendship, care, compassion and love when no one else did. When I was at rock bottom you still believed in me. For that I am eternally grateful. I promise that I will love you forever" said Usagi. By the time Usagi finished Michiru was in tears.

"Michiru if you please" said the Priest.

"Usagi when we first met I saw how much love and kinds you had in your heart. Usagi we have made some great memories and I can't wait to make more. You have taught me so many different things. I love you so much. I will always be there when you need. Through the darkness and the light I will be at your side always" said Michiru. Now Usagi was in tears. No one knew how much they really felt for each other until now.

"I now pronounce wife and uh wife. Mrs. Kaiou and Mrs. Kaiou" said the priest as Michiru and Usagi kissed.

At the repation Usagi and Michiru were about to start there first dance as a married couple.

_La da da da La da da da...  
I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Yes, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_La da da da La da da da..._

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

Usagi finished singing the last line. Usagi and Michiru then shared a passionate kiss to which everyone applauded to. After the respetion they went and expressed there love in a more physical way. In the morning they left for there honeymoon in Hawaii.

The years seemed to tick by. Everyone still adored Usagi even though she stopped being Rose. Three years had passed since Usagi and Michiru got married. Michiru was sick again. "Michi. You have been like this for two weeks straight. Were taking you to a doctor" said Usagi as she came into the bathroom and held Michiru's hair as she threw up.

"Usagi. I'm fine. On second thought" said Michiru as she threw up again.

It was around 11 o' clock when they finally got to the doctors office. "Mrs. Kiaou how long has this been going on?" asked the doctor to Michiru.

Usagi had wrapped her arm around Michiru. "About 2 weeks" replied Michiru.

"So you are just throwing up correct" asked the doctor. Michiru just nodded her head. "Well based on this information and the urine sample you gave, Michiru congratulations you're pregnant. Make sure to make another appointment" said the doctor they walked out.

"Michi" said Usagi with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi" said Michiru as she cuddled in the arms of her wife.

Eventually they made there way to have lunch with there friends and Usagi's family. "What's wrong with you guys?" asked Haruka as Usagi and Michiru sat down at the table.

Usagi looked at Michiru and nodded. "I'm having a baby" said Michiru.

"Congratulations you guys" said the group. Michiru and Usagi smiled as they snuggled with one another.

9 months later. "Michi honey, you alright" said Usagi as she walked into the nursery for there soon to be child.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tiered. Your daughter keeps kicking me" said Michiru with a smile.

"Hey why is it when she does something bad she becomes my daughter" said Usagi with a grin as she embraced her wife from behind.

Michiru chuckled as she turned around and kissed Usagi. "I love you" said Michiru after she broke the kiss. She then put Usagi's hand on her producting belly. "Feel it" said Michiru.

Usagi felt a little tap hit the plam of her hand. "Oh yeah. I love you Michi" said Usagi.

Michiru then looked down at where her feet should be if she could see through her pregnant belly. "Usagi my water just broke" said Michiru.

"Oh god. Alright, I'll get Haruka to drive us" said Usagi as she picked up Michiru and headed to the car after getting Haruka.

Three hours later Usagi and Michiru were staring at there five minute old daughter Rose. Rose was just looking around and gurgling happily. Rose then drifted off into a peaceful slumber against Michiru's chest. "Welcome to the world Princess" said Michiru as she kissed her daughters forhead.

"I wont let anything happen to you sweet heart. I promise" said Usagi as kissed Rose's forehead and then kissed Michiru.

* * *

Alright that is it for Let Go. I know that this chapter was really rushed but I didn't know what to say. Thank you all who read and reviewed the story. I will be doing another betrayal fic. Options for next betrayal fic either dark usagi, meaning that she would be like evil or do things without remorse, all of the scouts would betray here, it would be like a revenge fic. . The other idea is independent/dark usagi, meaning she had a past life before she became the princess of the moon, she would be more mysterious when she returned, this would have a references and a minor crossover with the legend of dragoon and it would have Usagi/Michiru together again. Don't forget to review.Thisfic is the closest i have gotten to a 100 reviews ahah dont let me down. Later peace. 


End file.
